


【救漂救】宝贵的唯一

by AprilCygnus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rescue, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilCygnus/pseuds/AprilCygnus
Summary: 漂移一有机会就加入了霸天虎。他们给了他一个遮风避雨的地方，一个目标和方向来发泄他内芯的愤怒。他很乐意忘掉战前末日大街的悲惨生活，但有一段美好的记忆是他所珍视的，超越一切事物。红白相间的闪亮机甲，属于固执医生的一双温柔的手，当世界把他像垃圾一样抛弃的时候拯救了他。命运使他们再度相遇。救护车被残忍的霸天虎指挥官俘虏，死锁决定利用他所能利用的每一件武器救出全宇宙仅存的美好。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Good Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628198) by [Lush_Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen). 



第一章

闪电在漆黑的夜空中划过，半秒钟后响起了隆隆的雷声。死锁朝后贴折起他的音频接收器。空气中刺痛的电流在他的外装甲上舞动，肩甲边缘映照出蓝色的反光。昏暗的光线下，他像个幽灵一样无声掠过布满尸体的蛮荒地带。

  
幸好在暴风雨来临之前就接到了重新集结的命令，他谨慎地朝前移动着，两手垂在枪套护甲边待命。尽管异常地风平浪静，但汽车人的散兵游击队可能潜伏在任何地方。骚动已经带领他们在这片被遗弃的区域战斗了，看在普神的面上，好几周了，没有取得任何进展。现在季风季节来了，每晚都有可怕的雷暴。无情的大雨把战场变成了一个充满危险的地狱，到处都是厚厚的泥浆和深潭。

  
威震天所有的注意力都集中在颠覆铁堡上，所以他不能把过多精力放在这些外部区域的小规模冲突上。附近的矿里可能已经没有多少能量了，但威震天会不惜一切代价抢在擎天柱之前得到它。为了取得最终的胜利，霸天虎部队需要他们所能凑到一起的一切资源。虽然骚动更感兴趣的似乎是尽可能多地折磨汽车人，享受他们痛苦的过程，威震天想要的是结果。这就是威震天派出死锁的原因。

  
他接到命令：刺杀汽车人指挥官，让骚动的屠杀小队控制能量矿，并尽快回到铁堡。不幸的是，他的任务拖得比预期的要长得多。暴雨和不可避免的泥泞使情况明显复杂化。在又一次失败的搜寻之后，他打算建议威震天放弃这注定要失败的努力。如果他们把所有有限的资源都集中在夺取铁堡上，他们就可以换一个季节，带着更有组织的部队回到这片荒地上，直接夺取能量矿。

  
厚厚的云层遮盖了夜幕，狂风正从远处呼啸而来。雷声如贪食的野兽嘶吼着，打算吞食那些不够谨慎的人。当他绕过一个大坑的边缘艰难前行时，那个坑崩塌了，他惊叫一声，从陡峭的泥壁上滚落，掉进了坑底。他费力地从淤泥里爬起，吐出一串脏话，因为这些泥浆一旦渗进关节，就会凝结机油让他无法动弹。从坑里好不容易爬出来之后，死锁在昏暗的光线下总算望见他们临时搭建的营地正在地平线上闪耀。他垂下紧绷的肩甲，松了一口气。

  
死锁神不知鬼不觉地出现在营地另一端，避开了主兵营。他希望在他们运输船的机翼下找到一小块孤独的避雨处，同时一门心思渴望回到铁堡，在真正的前线作战。他加入霸天虎是为了改变世界，而在泥泞中艰难跋涉，就为了那么一丁点可怜的能量块，简直是在该死的浪费时间。明天，当他向威震天汇报时，他会找到一种更有说服力的方式来告诉他这一点。

  
但那是明天的事了。在前线多年的战斗中幸存下来，教会了他不要想得太长远。眼下他想要的只是一些温暖的燃料和一个安静干燥的角落，以便没有打扰地把他机甲缝里的泥土挖出来。但他了解这个营地的指挥结构，恐怕哪一个他不太可能得到。

  
当他走近灯光时，第一颗雨点打在了他的外甲上。一声痛苦的尖叫划破了营地。死锁翻了翻光学镜。听起来骚动好像又抓住了一个不幸的汽车人来折磨取乐。和平与安宁就到此为止。

  
“放开我！！”

  
死锁顿时竖起了音频接收器，火种差点冻结。这一声粗哑而自信的音码令人难以忘怀的熟悉。不可能。他怎么都不可能在这里。

  
“放我下来，你这畜生！！”

  
这不是害怕的请求，而是充满正义的愤怒的命令。刺耳的狂笑声紧随着这句怒吼传来，死锁的火种都绷紧了，期望听到些更明确的证据。

  
“我还能救他！！”

  
这下无法继续袖手旁观了，死锁决意介入。他放弃了寻找庇护所，在倾盆大雨中蹑手蹑脚地朝那片混乱的方向潜行。借着夜幕的阴影，死锁匍匐在一个小山坡上，俯瞰着主兵营。他缩了缩面甲，感到胸甲里渗进了淤泥，越来越多的雨水打在了他的背上。

  
骚动就站在这片凌乱惨剧的边缘，背对着死锁，周围是他的几个更加残暴的追随者。他把与他相比机型要小不少的汽车人俘虏高高举起，铁爪压碎了俘虏的肩甲。新洒下的能量液散发着金属的气味，与倾盆大雨和潮湿的泥土混到了一起。

  
死锁看不清楚，但骚动庞大机体遮盖下一闪而过的红色和白色涂装让他的火种差点停跳。

  
“你最好担心一下你自己吧！”骚动大笑道，拿起武器，瞄准他脚边另一个被破破烂烂的汽车人，“他的麻烦就快结束了，而你的，才刚刚开始。”

  
“这太荒谬了！”那个汽车人软化了语气，尝试换一种策略激起骚动完全不存在的同情心，“他没有必要死在这里！”

  
“确实，”骚动同意他俘虏的意见，“没有必要。但他基本上肯定会死。你也会。”

  
当更清楚地看到地上破损的汽车人时，死锁皱了皱眉。他不想同意骚乱的观点，但那个可怜的白痴确实已经在弥留边缘了。他那微弱的火种光偶尔从破碎的胸甲里挣扎闪烁几下，被撕裂的橘色翅膀只剩下了一点点残留，边缘处已经变成灰色。照这样下去，他都活不到他们对话结束，更不可能活到明天。

  
“瞧，只要你放我下来——”

  
“你们听到了吗？”骚动朝围观的部下喊道，“他想让我放他下来！”他那嘲弄的语调又引来一阵刺耳的笑声。骚动以对他庞大机体来说的惊人速度转身，把他的俘虏重重摔在地上。“这就是你想要的吗？”

  
尽管遭到了意想不到的暴力对待，汽车人还是勇敢地用双手和膝盖站了起来。他没有被高高在上的士兵们的嘲笑所吓倒，而是镇定地慢慢起身，双腿颤抖着，吐出一些泥巴，然后笑着擦掉了下巴上的能量液。“我想要的还多着呢。”

  
死锁僵住了，深红色的光镜难以置信地瞪大了。真的是救护车。熟悉的红白相间的医疗机甲在他的梦里频频出现，此时上面却溅满了泥浆，沾满了新鲜的能量液。深深的凹痕破坏了他流畅的胸甲，昏暗的灯光强烈地反射在他破碎肩甲裸露出来的金属边缘上。他那明亮的蓝色光镜里闪烁着严厉的善意和真实的痛苦。尽管他的情况很糟糕，但死锁绝不会认错。他最初的好奇很快变为恐惧，继而升级为白热化的愤怒。骚动竟敢用他的脏手碰这整个宇宙中唯一美好的宝物。

  
完全出于直觉反应，死锁抽出了狙击步枪，子弹上膛，对准了骚动的头雕。他怒火中烧，手指移向了扳机。骚动再敢动救护车一下，就会倒地身死。他会杀死基地里所有的霸天虎。没有一个人能阻止他。他露出了尖牙，准备好了迎接手中武器出膛的反作用力。

  
一道闪电照亮了夜空，不可思议的惊雷声震动了在场的所有人，慈悲地这平息了对受伤汽车人的无情嘲笑。死锁停了下来。他全身的能量液沸腾到要向所有人复仇，但他首先需要确保救护车的安全。骚动和他的部下们都拥有强大的变形形态，比如坦克和采矿设备，所以他们都有特别重的装甲。如果不能一枪打死他，他可能还会再次伤害救护车。

  
死锁在脑子里想了好几个方案，很快做出了决定。他把目标转向垂死的汽车人。拯救救护车是他的首要任务，他的新计划里容不得任何分心的地方。他知道救护车永远不会抛弃一个受伤的战友，所以他不得不把他从战略中移除。死锁利用隆隆的雷声掩盖枪响，扣动扳机，击中了目标。汽车人的火种颓然一闪，熄灭了，原本充满活力的橘黄色涂装迅速褪成了黯淡的灰色。

  
“不。”救护车喘着气，他那水晶般蓝色的眼睛在痛苦的震惊中睁大了。当他冲向那架已然陨落的飞机时，骚动挡住了他的去路。救护车弯下身子闪过他，扑倒在死去汽车人旁边的泥泞里。他双手插进灰白的胸膛，疯狂地想把破碎的火种室外壳拼起来，但没有成功。

  
“抱歉了，医生，”骚动庞大的机体笼罩住了他，“看起来你又失去了一个病人。”

  
“我本可以救他的。”救护车低声说，盯着自己的手，死去飞机冰冷的能量液从他的指尖滴落下来。他握紧拳头，怒吼着跳了起来，使出浑身力气冲向骚动，一拳揍在了毫无戒备的指挥官的面甲上。骚动晃了晃头雕，救护车的攻击速度令他始料未及，但作为一名久经沙场的老兵，骚动很快就回过神来，在救护车再次出手之前，轻易抓住了他的拳头。

  
“渣！你也太精力充沛了吧？”骚动咆哮着，刮掉了救护车的指关节在自己面板一侧留下的红色油漆痕迹。他收紧了铁钳一样的拳头，开始悠闲地挤压救护车的手指，压迫救护车的手腕向后扭曲，抵住了关节，金属撕裂的尖利声响盖过了倾盆大雨的声音。救护车疼得嘶嘶作响。“我希望你能好好享受那幸运一击，因为这种事不会再发生了。”

  
“骚动！！”死锁大吼一声。他已经悄无声息地从栖身处爬了下来，几个霸天虎看到他突然出现在他们中间，吓了一跳。他内芯深处燃烧着熊熊怒火。似乎折磨救护车还不够，骚动居然还厚颜无耻地伤害救护车的手。死锁仍然能感觉到在他生命中最糟糕的那一天扶着自己坐起来的那双手，他们在他背上轻柔地画着圈圈，友好地拍着他的肩膀。死锁的引擎隆隆作响。他攥紧手指不让它们去取自己的枪。

  
“死锁？”骚动放松了按在救护车手臂上的压力，“你能加入我们真是太好了。”

  
“这该死的到底是怎么回事？”死锁金属板颤动着，发出愤怒的引擎声。

  
“找点乐子罢了。”骚动耸耸肩，“从来没有想到你是那种神经质的家伙。”他随意的侮辱引来他一些部下的紧张的笑声。

  
“哼。我不是。”死锁双臂交叉在胸前，眯起血红色的光镜，“我只想知道你是瞎了还是傻了。”他吐出最后一个字，故意让这句话听起来更具侮辱性，嘴角弧度弯成掠食者的笑容，露出尖尖的犬牙。

  
“你在说什么？”骚动沉声说。

  
“你的俘虏佩戴有医疗机的徽章。任何白痴都看得出来。医疗人员不是目标，这是威震天的命令。如果被捕获，他们将移交霸天虎最高指挥部，用于战俘交换计划。”

  
“那又怎样？这里我说了算。威震天不会发现的。”

  
“他不会？按照日程计划，我明天早上需要给他提供一份完整的任务报告。附带我对这里行动的可行性建议。”

  
“你是在挑战我的权威吗？”骚动转身面向死锁，暴力地把救护车扔到一边。

  
救护车重重地摔在地上，翻滚着倒在营地边缘，死锁的内芯抽紧了。他感到救护车的蓝色光镜正在打量着他，也许他认出了他——这种狂野的希望使他全身打了个寒颤。死锁飞快粉碎了这无望的幻想。虽然他依然拥有一辆跑车的外型，可他已经改建过了，换上了重型装甲和暗色调涂漆。甚至他曾经金黄的光学镜片都变成了火红色。救护车不可能认出死锁就是他曾经救过的那个无人关心的机子。但这并不重要。除了让救护车活着离开这里，其他什么都不重要。

  
“这得看情况了。”死锁发出低沉的呼噜声，“你是在公然违抗威震天的直接命令吗？”他在骚动身边绕着圈，以一种不经意的迷人优雅地移动着，好似一个捕食者在他的猎物周围盘旋。他知道自己拥有作为一个完美杀手的名声，并像利用他武器库中的任何其他武器一样有效地使用着它。

  
透过光镜的角落，他注意到救护车开始朝后挪动，慢慢离开了他们营地被灯光照亮的视野范围。死锁忍不住要对医生的不屈不挠点头称赞了。救护车真是从来不晓得什么叫放弃。毕竟，尽管置之不理很容易，他可从来没有放弃过某个电路增压器使用过量的瘾君子。死锁要做的就是把骚动的注意力再转移一会儿，那样救护车就可以逃走了。之后，他大可以把弄丢汽车人医官的罪归咎于骚动。一旦成功，这就是一个双赢的局面。他在下一个危险的赌注，不过死锁一向喜欢赌博。

  
“当——当然没有！”骚动气急败坏地说。在场的其他几个霸天虎觉察到一场激烈的打斗正在酝酿，纷纷四散溜了开去。

  
“你才是惹事的那个！”

  
“哦？是这样吗？”死锁决定全力硬杠。如果能真正把骚动挑衅到有所动作，他就能名正言顺地当着骚动全体部下的面把他杀了。“这种看待事物的方式可够奇怪的。因为我是在执行命令，而你，却公然藐视命令。好极了。至少你回答了我之前的问题。你实在是太蠢了。”救护车这会已经翻过了低矮的坡脊，消失在了暴风雨中。死锁笑了。

  
“你怎么敢！”骚动吼道，大步向前，启动了加农炮。

  
“终于啊！”死锁立刻压低机体，摆出准备攻击的姿势，拔出了两秆重枪。他的手指已经虚扣在了扳机上。“拜托。算我求你了。再向我迈进一步。快给我个理由吧。那跟威震天解释你死因的时候可就容易多了。”

  
骚动金色的光学镜里喷出愤怒的火苗，但他犹豫了。死锁紧绷的全身缆线抽搐了一下。即使骚乱不打算第一个动手，他也无论如何都要杀了他。万一其他霸天虎反对，他就杀了他们所有人。现在救护车已经逃走了，他再也不用担心其他。只要救护车是安全的，即使是他自己的死亡都无关紧要。

  
“你认为你的力量拼得过我的速度吗？”死锁嘲笑他说，“那就试试看！”这会儿，围观的士兵们已经散得干干净净，孤零零留下他们两个去解决自个儿的分歧。

  
死锁的面甲上露出一个邪恶的笑容。骚动的犹豫意味着两件事：要么他真的担心被发现违抗威震天的命令，要么他觉得自己赢不了。不管出于什么原因，死锁都不会放过他。

  
闪电划过天空。死锁等待着。骚动稍微动了一下。死锁立刻兴奋起来，准备享受杀戮之前的那种绝对掌控的感觉。骚动的性命就在他手里，他扳机上的手指重量决定了生与死的界限。

  
他正要准备进攻，一声刺耳的嗥叫打破了笼罩在营地上空的紧张的寂静。死锁和骚乱立刻直起机体，把注意力转向远处的黑暗中，暂时搁置了两人的争吵。一旦面对共同的敌人，他们很容易重新回到指挥官和副官的角色。

  
“那是什么？”骚动嘟囔着，朝死锁的那一边移动，两个机子都在准备面对某个无法预见的怪物。

  
猛然意识到了什么，死锁惊恐地瞪大了光镜，喘气道：“那只龙头怪呢？”

  
骚动飞快地扫视了他们所处的空地：“我们抓的医疗机呢？”

  
“哦不……”死锁小声道，“不，不，不。”

  
“我有一种感觉，这两个问题的答案是一样的。”骚动撞了下死锁的肩头，“跟你说吧，要是他还剩下什么零件，就都归你好了。”

  
死锁对骚动的愤怒被抛到了九霄云外，他冲到营地边缘，内芯被恐惧淹没。他担心他为救护车所做的一切努力都将付诸东流，而这很有可能把他压垮。“暴力龙！！”他喊得那么用力，以至于声音处理器都发出了噼啪的撕裂声，“你在那边吗？”

  
“啥？”黑暗中传来一个闷声闷气的回答，“我正忙着呢。”

  
“立刻夹着你的尾巴滚过来！！”

  
“呃嗷！”暴力龙抱怨道。

  
几秒钟后，他拖着他那可怕的双头爬行动物的变型形态，大步跨过了小坡脊，爪子深深陷在烂泥里，其中一个头的嘴里叼着怒气冲冲的红白相间的汽车人的一条腿。他一边拖着救护车朝前走，一边用另一个闲着的脑袋不停地叨叨咕咕。“我可是光明正大的找到这家伙的。他不是霸天虎。我能吃他吗？拜托！拜托！拜托！我饿死了！一天一个能量块对我来完全不够啊。我可以跟碎尸鲨和杀手鹰一起吃吗？行不行嘛？”

  
看到救护车还活着，死锁几乎笑了，不是那种露出尖牙的食肉动物的笑容，而是更温柔、更真诚的笑容。救护车蓝色的光镜看到了死锁，于是停止了挣扎。死锁觉得恐怕是自己私心作祟的幻觉，但他仿佛看到救护车疲倦的脸上露出一丝放心的神色。

  
“哈！”骚动幸灾乐祸地叫道，把死锁朝暴力龙的方向推了一把，“去啊。你去告诉他，他今晚得饿肚子了。”

  
死锁贴平了他尖尖的音频处理器，露出了牙齿。但接着他想起来，自己为什么决定了今晚不杀任何人，于是捏了捏鼻梁。“不行，你不能吃他。我们有规矩的。医疗机不可以吃。”

  
一听这话，暴力龙把猎物咬得更紧了，利齿深深扎进了救护车的腿里。他的另一个脖子绕过来，凑到救护车脸前，张合着大嘴。“我能就吃那么一口吗？”  
“不行！你敢！”救护车一拳砸在他鼻子上，然后抱起双臂，“一口也不准吃。”

  
暴力龙嘟嘟囔囔，用爪子挠了挠受伤的脸，把救护车咬得更紧了。新鲜的粉色能量从被穿刺的伤口周围涌了出来，救护车疼得龇牙咧嘴。

  
“够了！！”死锁大吼，“放开他！”

  
“你可别忘了，我才是这次行动的指挥官。”骚动瞪了死锁一眼，“暴力龙，把俘虏丢进营地边上随便哪个炮眼里。”

  
“那些炮眼在暴雨里会被泥水灌满的，他还有开放性伤口，”死锁转头跟他说，“命令说——”

  
“在这里我就是命令！”骚动厉声打断他，“要是他明天早上还活着，你大可以带他去向威震天汇报。要是他死了，他就是暴力龙的早餐。”

  
这消息使暴力龙非常高兴。他露出了令人不安的蜥蜴式笑容，摇了摇带刺的尾巴，把救护车拖回到雨里。救护车最后无声地看了一眼死锁，嘴角露出一个伤感的微笑，耸了耸没有受伤的那边肩膀，好像在说：“你已经尽力了。”死锁攥紧了拳头，内芯的怒火再一次燃烧起来。他会不惜一切代价把救护车从这种情况中解救出来。

  
“现在，你给我听着——”死锁低声咆哮着。

  
“不！你给我听着！”骚动用一根手指猛戳死锁的胸甲，手指上还滴着救护车的能量液。“我欣赏你的冷酷无情。这就是为什么你可以成为这么优秀的霸天虎。但即使我同时很欣赏你那种恶毒的自信，我告诉你，再也！不准！公开挑战我的权威。我可不管你是不是威震天最欣赏的手下之一，再来一次，我会把你撕成碎片。”

  
死锁炸起了毛，猛地一下拍开骚动的手。他用尽了意志力才忍住没把那只胳膊扯下来，然后用断臂把对方活活打死。

  
“这才乖嘛。”骚动恶毒地笑道，“你刚刚为自己赢得了双倍的夜班。既然你不让暴力龙吃零食，你就得顶替他的轮班。然后你可以继续顶我的班。别担心，你应该还来得及赶回来给威震天做报告。当然，前提是你没有掉进泥潭里，没有在暴风雨里迷路，没有不小心踩到地雷。那——可就悲剧了。”他用带着讥讽的声音补充说。

  
死锁用杀人的眼神瞪着骚乱，咽下了他的抗议。这种惩罚实际上对他有利。既然他整晚都在外面，他就有足够的时间去救救护车，还可以把他安全地送回汽车人那里。一旦他开始这两轮夜班，天亮之前甚至没有人会去找他。

  
“随你的便。”死锁怒道，“我需要补给。”

  
“可以。快去快回。”

  
死锁转身跺着脚向供应室走去。他故意放慢了脚步，顺便看看暴力龙把救护车带到哪里去了。他记下了大致的方位，然后匆匆上路。倾盆大雨之中，救护车被困在一个泥泞的坑里的画面浮现出来，令他的引擎加速。让他自己都感到惊讶的是，他发现自己在低声祈祷，祈求一个他甚至不相信存在的神能够守护救护车。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

死锁在他们运输船后舱的供应室里翻箱倒柜，拿了大量弹药和一些额外的弹匣，把所有的武器都装上子弹。他看到一卷很轻的缆绳，便也拿了相当长的一段。数不清不可预计的糟糕走向的任务教会了他，必须为一切意外有备无患。下一步要搜集是医疗用品。

他溜进漆黑的大厅，撬开了医疗室门上的锁。死锁哼了一声。虽然他已经有一段时间没干入室盗窃的行当了，但这次显然比他预想的还要容易得多。他耸了耸肩，打开了药品柜。不幸的是，里面的东西和他希望的相去甚远。他们的库存看来严重不足，他非得建议威震天把他们全部召回铁堡去不可。他搜罗了几块医用级能量块和一个现场维修医疗包，把它们妥善收了起来。

重新锁好医疗室之后，死锁转身朝油吧走去。尽管已经很晚了，但骚乱肯定在那儿，一杯接一杯地把愤怒发泄在他私人收藏的高纯里。死锁接受了骚动让他通宵执勤的惩罚，因为这符合他自己的行动目的，但他可不想让那个白痴以为他赢得了某种类型的胜利。

砰地一声撞开门，死锁迅速地扫视了一下油吧。果然，骚动和他的几个伙伴挤在角落里的一张桌子周围，大肆挥霍着他们日渐稀少的能量贮藏。死锁从柜台上拿起他每天晚上的定额配给，带着不小的怀疑打量着自己少得可怜的这一份能量。他一口喝完，然后把空杯子还了回去。

死锁舔了舔嘴唇，然后迈着悠闲的步子朝骚乱的桌子走去，面甲上逐渐绽开一个邪恶的笑容，故意把油吧里所有的光学镜都吸引到自己身上。他可没有忘记骚动是如何伤害救护车的。死锁可以将任何东西都化作武器，包括自己的美色。他现在或许还不能把一颗子弹射进骚乱的火种舱里，但是有很多其他的方法可以进行报复。

在场的霸天虎们全都安静了下来，注视着死锁出现在骚乱身后，整个人趴在了他的肩甲上，嘴角自信的邪笑毒药般令人迷醉。他劈手从他的指挥官手里夺过一杯高纯能量液，用优雅流畅的动作仰起头雕，将能量液倒进了自己嘴里。三层过滤后的优质燃料在机体内愉悦地燃烧着，死锁当啷一声把空杯子摔回桌面上，发出满足的呻吟。

“搞什么鬼？那是我的！”骚乱咆哮道，“你现在不是该出去值勤吗？”

“马上就去。”死锁冲他抛了个媚眼，带着迷人的优雅转了个身，挥了挥手。“如果我要比你多做两倍的工作，我也理应比你多喝两倍的能量。”

骚动的发声器只发出噼啪声，却一个字也说不出来，不知道是被这突如其来的诱惑举动震惊到了，还是一时被气得电路短路。他部下们的反应却只让情况变得更糟。当死锁一笑离去时，只听见霸天虎们在他背后一片混乱地窃窃私语，就差吹口哨了。“哦，我的老天。”“太性感了！”“我要是受了那种挑逗可绝对受不了！”“我想我恋爱了。”

觉得报复心理得到了特别的满足，死锁扭过身子嘲弄地送给他们一个飞吻，然后出门迈进了暴雨中。当雨点吹打上他的外甲，大门砰地一声在他身后关上的时候，油吧里传出了一声巨响。死锁咯咯地笑了起来，想知道他们中是否有人晕倒了，还是骚乱自燃爆炸了。无论哪个，他小小的表演将是这一整晚唯一的话题。没有人会记得他们还囚禁着一个汽车人。

死锁迅速地四下扫视了一圈，以确保阴影里没有窥视的目光，之后匆匆向营地边缘的一个个巨大炮眼跑去。他往最近的一个洞里瞄了一眼，里面是空的。他冒雨奔向另一个。还是什么都没有。他试图让机体内活塞不稳定的节奏平静下来，一股恐惧颤抖着穿透了他的全身。万一那些龙头怪最后还是捉了救护车去吃呢？他们一只都不在油吧里。万一他刚刚戏弄骚乱的时候，他们正在把救护车撕成碎片呢？死锁在他的处理器失去控制之前停止了胡思乱想。骚乱给了暴力龙一个直接的命令。无论是出于恐惧还是忠诚，这些龙头怪从不违抗命令。救护车一定还在这里。

检查到下一个炮眼时，他看到一堆红色和白色相间的东西蜷缩在坑底，顿时松了一口气。陡峭泥泞的墙壁上斑驳的凹痕让他的火种一阵抽痛。救护车一定是不顾自己的伤势，好多次试图爬出来，可每一次都失败跌落。闪电再次划过夜空，一瞬间照亮了整个坑底。死锁倒抽了一口气。漂浮着一层能量液的泥水正慢慢填满坑的底部，而当震耳的雷声紧随着闪电响起时，救护车甚至动都没动。

尽管越来越恐慌，死锁还是不敢喊出来，因为害怕引起不必要的注意。他跳进炮眼里，沿着坑壁一路滑行到没有反应的汽车人身边。当他蹑手蹑脚地走近时，雨水重重地打在他的外甲上，而医生仍然一动不动。如果他已经来晚了怎么办？死锁伸出手，想去碰救护车的肩膀，却犹豫了一下，僵住了。他能清楚地记得救护车温柔的触摸，却不确定自己是否知道什么是温柔。

还没等他决定该怎么做，救护车突然跳了起来，一把抓住他伸出的手，扭在了他的背后。死锁的下巴都要掉下来了。这个汽车人以他始料未及的速度和力量行动着，下一秒，有什么锋利的东西抵在他的喉咙上。

“别动。”

“没动。”还在震惊中的死锁举起没被扭住的那只空手，以示自己的无害。救护车把他的手臂牢牢地钉住了，但是不疼。死锁和一些霸天虎们握手都比这个疼得多。“你从哪儿弄来的武器？”

“我自己做的。从我受伤的肩膀上拆了点零件。多谢你的关心。”

“你打算怎么办？”最初的惊讶过去之后，死锁开始觉得整个局面相当有趣，“杀了我？”

“像你这么大的机体？用这么个小刀片？不太可能。但我很容易就可以插进你的神经丛，让你瘫痪。”

“好极了。这下骚动明天早上就可以把我们俩打包，一起送给暴力龙了。至少他有了一顿大餐。”

救护车放下了刀片，松开了他的手臂，然后按住死锁的肩膀，把他原地转了个圈，对上了他的光镜。“是你？！”

“是我。”死锁咬着嘴唇，不清楚救护车的意思是：“是你——之前的那个霸天虎！”还是“是你——多年前我救过的嗑药小炉渣！”他超级渴望知道答案。

“你刚才也太冒险了！”救护车用一根手指戳着他的胸甲。

“等等。什么？！”死锁眨了眨光镜，“我可是救了你的命！”

“没错。通过挑衅那个恐怖的大块头，而我猜，他是你的上级。我见过霸天虎的军队阶层是什么样的。他可能会杀了你！”

“他可能会杀了我？他可是绝对会杀了你！！”死锁喊。他从来没想到自己会挨骂。

“你真的应该更加小心才是。”

“但是——你——我——是我应该更加小心吗？！”死锁气急败坏地说，“你才是彻彻底底被困在敌营里的那个，这里的机子要么饿疯了想吃了你，要么为了取乐想把你折磨至死！但是，很明显，我才是需要更加小心的那个！”

“很高兴我们在一些事情上达成了共识。”救护车点点头。

“呃！！”死锁呻吟起来，仰面朝天，让雨水直接打在他面甲上，“我干什么来这儿啊？”

“这个问题问得好。”救护车抱起双臂，笨拙地挪动着身体的重心，显然在刚刚的行动中不小心弄疼了被暴力龙咬伤的腿。死锁低头看了眼他临时修补过的腿，整不明白他是怎么在这么大的暴风雨里点燃医疗电焊枪的。“因为如果你是来抓我去交换俘虏的，你最好现在就开枪。我绝对不想再经历那样的事了！”

“你说’再’是什么意思？无所谓了，不用告诉我。我们谁也不开枪行吗。我要带你离开这里。你不值得在这儿受罪。”

“孩子，”救护车软化了语气，再次挪了挪了他的重心，雨水沿着他不平整的外装甲渗进他他破碎的机体，“没人值得在这儿受罪。”

“我不管其他人，但我知道你值得更好的。来吧。”死锁朝他伸出手。

救护车怀疑地打量他的手。

“快点，我们没有多少时间。”

“搞什么非要我跟你走？”救护车叹了口气，但还是握住了他的手，脸上露出一丝微笑。这使得死锁的气场也稍稍柔和了一些。“好吧，我也没别的事可做不是吗。”

“太好了！现在抓紧了！”死锁一把将救护车甩到自己背上。

“哇！等一下！”救护车局促不安地扭动，“我完全有能力——”

“有能力做什么？”死锁吃吃笑起来，“自己爬出去？算了吧。少嘴硬了。别东张西望的，坚持住。我们马上就出去。”

在死锁四肢并用，扒着泥泞的斜坡往上爬的整个过程中，救护车一直在小声抗议，但他确实停止了扭动。当他们抵达炮眼边缘时，死锁先探出脑袋，透过风暴四处张望，确保没有人跟踪他，然后才爬了出来，小心翼翼地将医生放下。救护车用自己的脚重新站稳，受伤的手轻轻擦过死锁的胸甲。他皱起眉头，似乎想说什么，但他还没来得及开口，死锁就迅速把他拖了到了一边。

“快点！我们需要离营地远一点，然后我好帮你把那些补丁重新修整一下。”

“哦？你能重新修整我焊过的补丁吗？我可不这么认为！”救护车一瘸一拐地跟在他后面。“实际上，考虑到当时的情况，我认为我打补丁打得足够好！”

“我相信汽车人会给你颁发一枚奖章的，奖项名字就是’我干的超棒的，我猜’。”死锁吃吃笑道。

“如果你在一场暴雨中，还能用自己破损的外甲作备件，把自己重新组装起来的话，你才有资格取笑我。”

“其实……”死锁放慢了脚步，盯着无数的水坑里雨水的波纹。“我只有那么一次需要重新组装起来的绝望经历，但有人帮了我。而且他做得实在是太好了。我到现在还不确定我有没有那个资格。”他想看看救护车，看看他对自己的这番话有怎样的反应，但他鼓不起勇气，只好呆呆地盯着脚下的泥土。

“接受别人的善意是不需要资格的。”救护车柔声道。死锁还是没有抬头。救护车伸出手来，把一只安慰的手掌按在他的肩膀上。“那种东西是……哇！”

死锁赶紧转身，在救护车摔个嘴啃泥之前及时扶住了他。

“谢谢。”救护车挠了挠头雕后面。“就是，脚滑了而已。”

死锁不情愿地放开了救护车，看着他小心地又迈出一步。他皱起眉头。救护车跛得越来越明显了，这会儿他几乎是单脚跳着前行。死锁朝后贴平音频接受器，鼓起了所有的勇气，然后慢慢从侧面靠近救护车，试探性地握住了他的一只手，拉着它搭上自己的肩膀。看见救护车没有抗议，他又小心翼翼地伸出另一只手，环在救护车腰间。

“你不必——” 

“一个非常睿智非常高尚的赛博坦人曾经告诉我，”死锁打断了他，调皮地笑了笑，“接受别人的善意是不需要资格的。”

“一针见血。”救护车哼了一声。“现在我不想和你理论了，不然我会让自己看起来像个白痴。”说完，他哈哈大笑起来，重重地倚靠在死锁身上，让他承受了大部分的重量。

尽管暴雨和他们的处境如此艰难，死锁还是把这些记忆牢牢刻进了处理器里。他想要永远记住救护车舒适地倚靠过来的重量，记住他颤动着机体隆隆大笑的方式，还有他让自己的火种轻盈舞动的感觉。

当另一道闪电照亮天空时，死锁脑模块里闪过了救护车的能量液在临时搭建的监狱里漂浮在泥水上的画面。他在芯里责备自己没有早点意识到这一点。救护车失去了很多能量，尽管他从来没有提过感到虚弱，但他的步伐明显放慢了。他们继续一起在雨中跋涉，直到死锁注意到有一堆滚落的岩石可以作为一个像样的庇护所。他改变了方向，转向那处有着突出石片轮廓的区域。

当他们抵达露出地面的这片岩石时，死锁从肩膀上放下救护车的手臂。破碎岩石的棱角们为他们提供了相当多的避雨处，坚实的石头表面也在无休无止的泥泞中为他们提供了一小片干燥的地方用来歇脚。

“我希望我们不是因为我而停下来的。”救护车疲惫地倒在地上，但他的语气仍然轻松而自信。“我很好。”

“拿着。”死锁无视了救护车的逞强，把他从医疗室偷来的一块医用级能量块递给了他，“把这个喝了。”

救护车接过能量块，光学镜里闪烁着一些死锁不熟悉的情绪。耸了耸肩，死锁别过身去。“我没有下毒什么的……”

“哦，拜托。”救护车轻声笑着，喝了一口。“我知道你没下毒。如果你想杀了我，之前有的是机会。事实上，最简单的办法就是什么都不做，我就已经死了。”他又喝了一口，然后微笑着把能量块递了回去。“你也喝一点吧，然后我再接着喝。”

死锁的音频接收器炸毛般支棱了起来。“你才是受伤的那个好吗。我不需要！”

“瞧，孩子。”救护车皱了皱眉，揉着自己受伤的那边肩膀。“我是一个医生。我知道长期低能量运行的一些细微症状：轻微的温度升高，引擎节奏不均匀，光学镜边缘有零星的暗斑。你的照片都可以放在医学词典的这个词条旁边当教学案例了。”

“可这是我偷出来——带出来！专门给你的！”

“嗯。如果它是我的，那么我可以决定怎么处理。我想分享它，和你一起。”

死锁涨红了面甲。他搞不清这突如其来的一阵能量上涌是因为尴尬还是因为别的什么。自从他加入霸天虎以来，他一直比以前有了更多的燃料。考虑到末日大街的生存状况，油箱半满都是一种奢侈。尽管如此，他还是忍不住因为被救护车发现了这一点而感到有点羞耻。

“我们的配给有点少，但我已经习惯了。不劳你费心。”

“我没费心。我只是想让你也喝点。”救护车将头雕歪向一边，保持着将能量块递给死锁的姿势。

死锁的坚持在救护车的真诚关心下崩溃了。在他自己的处境如此糟糕的时候，他怎么还能集中精力去关心死锁呢？他接过能量块，喝了一小口。紧接着，他皱起面甲，吐出了舌头。“呃！这是什么可怕的玩意！你为什么不说它尝起来像废铁？难怪你不想把它都喝光！”

“哦，得了吧！”救护车又哈哈大笑起来，死锁只觉得火种跳跃得更快了。“味道更可怕的我都尝过。这是医用级的，比常规能量的密度大得多，可以保持你机体运转更长时间。快喝了吧。”

“你先喝！”死锁拿出了另一个能量块和现场维修医疗包，把它们一起递给救护车。“我还有一个。我们一起喝。”

“啊，真不错。患难见真情啊。”救护车举起他的能量块。“那么干杯吧，敬可怕的能量块和更美好的明天。”

“这个祝酒词不错。”死锁说，用自己的能量块和救护车的碰了个杯。

暴风雨在他们周围肆虐，而他们小口喝着能量，感受着这难得的宁静。救护车在医疗包里上下翻找着。他的现场焊接做得很好，所以他不想再重复焊一遍，特别是在没有充足能量供应的前提下。虽然潮湿的环境可能意味着伤口会感染锈病而溃烂，但在早期阶段，这种病还不是很危险，而且发病症状会伴随剧痛，如果有问题他会知道的。他查看了所有的液体药品瓶，当他发现其中一个小小的金色瓶子时，发出了哼的一声表示满意。

“这正是我要找的：工业级止痛剂。”

“那种东西会害你撞坏保险杠。”死锁窃笑道。

“当然，如果你把一整瓶都喝掉的话。”救护车只往他自己的能量块里滴了几滴。“我只需要很少的剂量，稍许麻痹伤口，让移动变得容易些就行了，等以后我再打磨掉这些焊接点，彻底清洗伤口。不过你要小心这东西。它药效非常强，很容易上瘾。”

“我知道。”死锁颤抖了一下，咬住了下嘴唇。“我的意思是——我听说过！我可从来没有碰过那玩意。”

救护车眯起光镜，透过能量块透明的边缘观察了一会死锁，然后又喝了一口，好像他完全了解死锁过去干过的傻事。死锁把全部注意力放在咽下味道恶心的医疗级能量上，这样他就不用对上救护车的光镜了。

他常常想起那一天。他那时候曾在暗地里悄悄地希望，直接注射到他脑模块里的电路增加剂能够杀死自己。他到底为了什么而活着？说实话，要不是奥利安带他去找救护车，他早就死了。他已经不是第一次想问救护车，他是否还记得自己了。问他是不是还记得他很多年救过的一个瘾君子，稍微更加实用主义一点的医生可能会认为救他纯属浪费资源。他听过太多人用脏的不能再脏的话骂他。就连他自己也认为，在毒品制造的迷雾中悄无声息地下线，对他可悲的一生来说，将是一个完美仁慈的结局。

那一天的记忆对于死锁来说是那么重要。他把它当作一颗珍贵的宝石珍藏起来，每当他需要提醒自己宇宙中还有善意存在的时候，他就可以把它拿出来欣赏。只要知道在某个地方还有人关心他，愿意帮助他，好像他真的很特别一样，就能支撑他在一无所有的时候继续前进。如果救护车说他不记得自己，他觉得自己肯定会承受不住。即使他有足够的勇气投身到最惨烈的战争中去，他也没有勇气问这个问题。能和救护车一起，在友好的沉默中啜饮着味道可怕的能量块，这就足够了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

他们在破碎岩石提供的简陋庇护所下面喝完了能量块。又一道闪电照亮了夜空，接着是隆隆的雷声。雷声接近末尾时，远处传来了一阵嗥叫，比惊雷更凄厉的音调，充满了悲哀，在暴雨中不断回荡。

“你听见了吗？”救护车问，把最后一口能量咽了下去。

“听见了。”死锁站了起来，把所有激荡的情绪放到一边，两手自动伸向武器，机体全部系统进入了攻击模式。雷声停了，但哀鸣还在继续。

“听起来好像有人受伤了。”救护车挣扎着站了起来。“我们得去看看。”

“哇哦！你哪儿也不准去！我去四处看看。你给我留在这里！”

“我不会让你一个人去的。再说了，如果有人受伤，我可以帮忙。”

“你几乎都站不起来了！”

“我没事，而且止痛剂马上就开始起作用了。”

“听着，”死锁捏了捏鼻梁，关闭了一会光镜。一个如此优秀的人怎么会固执到如此令人发指的地步？“你就在这里等着，这里相对安全。我马上就回来。”

不等救护车回答，死锁一头冲进了风暴中。他轻巧地从一块岩石跳到另一块岩石上，试图寻找一个更有利的位置来观察周围的区域。尽管倾盆大雨让他看不清远处的情形，但哀鸣声比他最初想象的还要近。他漫不经心地把枪上的保险栓打开。不管外面发生了什么，他今晚不会让救护车再受伤了。

他沉浸在这独自一人的孤独狩猎中。没有矛盾的欲望，也没有复杂的情感。他只需要时刻警惕着地雷，小心翼翼地穿过坑坑洼洼的战场。当他绕过一个似乎隐藏着爆炸物的地面时，附近战壕里又传来一声哀嚎。

他拔出枪，从战壕上方上探出头来。暴力龙笨重的巨大机体正在厚厚的泥沼中翻滚。但他越是挣扎，就陷得越深。死锁翻了翻光镜，没好气地喊：“暴力龙！你在外面干什么？”

“我刚刚想出来找点吃的，因为那个汽车人不给吃。”暴力龙的两只蜥蜴脑袋都转向上方，看着死锁。他无助地在泥里打滚，呜咽着说：“可我掉进这里，然后被陷住了！”

“我看得出来。”死锁露出尖牙道。那些锯齿状的锋利牙齿刺入救护车腿里的情景仍旧历历在目，他掂了掂手中枪支熟悉的重量。虽然他不确定暴力龙脑模块的确切位置，但他会把两颗子弹同时射入他的两个脑袋。如果这还没有杀死他，他就会清空两个弹匣，把这只爬行动物的全身打成筛子。宁可多浪费一点子弹也绝不放过。

“所以呢？我们要怎么把他弄出来？”

一个意外的声音在下方突兀地响起，死锁震惊地大叫一声，全身电镀板都抽搐了一下。他低下头，只见一个熟悉的红白相间的医护人员蹲在自己脚边。

“搞什么？！我不是叫你待在原地别动嘛！”

“我告诉你了我也要来。有什么办法救你的小伙伴吗？”

“首先，他可不是我的小伙伴！其次，不久之前，他还打算吃了你！！”

“话虽没错，但在今天发生在我身上的所有坏事中，至少我能理解他。而且我肩膀差点被扯下来的时候，他没有笑。我的朋友不幸死去时，他也没有辱骂或是奚落我。他只是饿了。他低能量运行的症状几乎和你一样糟糕。”

“好吧。有道理。不过他可是自己掉进去的，他也应该自己爬出来。”死锁抱起双臂，表示讨论到此结束。暴力龙的呜咽声转为一声悲泣。

救护车眯起光镜瞪了他一眼。死锁还没来得及抗议，救护车就一瘸一拐地从他身边走过，从战壕火山口般的边缘探出身子。“嘿，老兄。别担心。你会没事的。”

“你？！”暴力龙缩了缩身子，用两条脖子交缠着搂住自己。“请不要伤害我。之前的事很抱歉，我只是太饿了。我答应过会永远服从命令，但我真的不知道医疗机的规定。”

“别紧张，”救护车举起双手，摆出一副没有威胁的姿势，保持着平静的语气。“没有人会伤害你。”

死锁呆呆地看着救护车。他蓝色的光学镜里闪烁着的，是对不久前伤害过他的机子的真诚关心。死锁不明白，一个人的火种里怎么能盛得下这么多的善良。当他审视自己的内芯，他看到的只有一个巨大的空洞。他注射过各种化学药品，没有一种能对这空虚的火种产生任何影响。自从他加入霸天虎以来，愤恨和怒火便常年挤满了这可怕的空洞。他怀疑自己是否还有善良的一面存在。当他准备简单粗暴地开枪杀了暴力龙，然后继续前进的时候，救护车却真心诚意想要帮助这个倒霉的白痴。

“我们会把你弄出去的，但首先你要保证不吃任何人。”救护车的语气依然温和，但同时也暗含着一丝严厉。他希望这样下指示，能让一个习惯于服从命令的人听话。死锁不确定如果有谁惹恼了这个医生会有什么后果，但肯定不是什么好事。

“我保证！我保证！我再也不吃你了！拜托！别把我一个人丢在这里。”

“呃，”救护车转向死锁，“我一个人没法把他弄出去。”

“妙极。”死锁咕哝道。救护车就是不死心。不过他们越早把暴力龙从这烂泥里捞出来，就能越早把救护车送回汽车人那里。“我会帮忙的。这可是你求我的。”

“技术上来说，”救护车把重心从受伤的腿上移开，叠着手臂，面甲上带着沾沾自喜的微笑，“我可没有求你。因为是你主动提出来帮忙的，那我就勉为其难地接受了！”

死锁下巴都要掉了。“我信了你的邪！”然后忍不止笑出了声。这笑声来自某个他自己甚至不知道能发出笑声的地方，在他的发动机里轰隆作响。

“他掉进坑底太深了，根本够不着。也许如果我们……”

“这东西应该帮得上忙。”死锁拿出从供应室里偷出来的缆绳。他就知道它迟早会派上用场。

“完美！”救护车接过绳子，用手比了比它的长度。“鉴于没有什么地方可以绑，你就做我们的锚吧。我下去，帮那个怪物机子脱出淤泥，然后你再把我们拉上来。”

“什么？！没门！这个计划烂透了！”死锁一手扶住额头，不敢相信自己的音频接收器。“我不准你爬下去！就算他不咬你，你也没有力气把他拉出来。”

“切！我和你说，有一次小滚珠和镇天雷打扰我学习，我把他们两个都扔出了我的房间。以防你不知道，他们都是重量级的运输单位，每人至少有四个后轮。虽然这些伤拖累了我不少，但我还有的是力气。相信我。”

“是这样吗？”死锁挑起了一边眉头，“我跟你赌一百个塞币，你连我都抬不起来。”

救护车眯起光镜，掰了掰手指关节。他迈着不均匀的步伐大步走向死锁，一把将他从地上捞了起来。死锁的视野一下子变宽了，光镜在救护车的白色外甲上投影出一道红色。弯曲受伤的肩膀时，救护车颤了一下，但依然毫不费力地把死锁的重量换到另一只手臂上，然后迅速将他翻了个个，手放在他的后腰上，轻轻松松举过头顶。

“行了！行了！”死锁两手紧紧捂住脸，只觉得全身能量直冲面甲。医疗机那大得荒谬的力量让他大吃一惊，但真正让他不知所措的是，即使只有一瞬间，他也感受到了被如此强壮的手臂抱在怀里的感觉。“快放我下来！”

“我赢了！你欠我一百个塞币！”救护车笑道。他放下死锁，结果因为刚刚有点用力过猛晃了一晃。他伸出手想阻止自己跌倒，却抓住了死锁的胳膊。过了好一会儿，救护车才站稳了，他抬起头来，不好意思地咧嘴一笑。“抱歉。我可能做得有点过火了。让我们把那饿坏了的机子弄出来，然后再休息一会吧。当然，不是说我需要休息。”

“随你怎么说。”死锁翻了翻光学镜，将缆绳斜绕在自己的背上。他把脚踩在大坑边缘他能找到的最稳定的地方。“去他那儿吧，不过只要他看你的眼神有一丁点不对劲，你就大声叫，我马上来救你。”

“多谢你的关心，”救护车转了转肩膀，再次检查了他腿上的焊接补丁，“但我自己能处理。”他假装对死锁行了个礼，接过缆绳，消失在了战壕边上。

死锁聚精会神地一路紧盯着救护车慢慢接近暴力龙。爬行动物的两只脑袋都转了过来，紧张地盯着医生。对死锁来说，直接击毙暴力龙仍然是一个可行的选项。一想到那些尖牙会落在救护车已经破损不堪的机甲上，他音频接收器都危险地贴平了。为了防止自己一不小心启动武器，他把所有的注意力都放在了救护车身上。

救护车已经走到缆绳长度的极限了。他朝暴力龙伸出了手，而这头双头蜥蜴在救护车手边畏缩了。

“过来，伙计。”救护车朝暴力龙露出一个柔和的微笑。死锁火种里窜起一阵嫉妒，他咽了下了咆哮声，用力攥紧了被雨水浸透了的缆绳。

“我够不着。”暴力龙呜咽着说，他的四只眼睛里都涌出了清洁液，“我永远都要被困在这儿了。”

“永远是一段很长的时间。”救护车吃吃地笑着说。他在伤势允许的范围内尽可能伸展机身，整个人微微颤抖着。死锁全身都绷紧了，准备好一旦出现问题，就立刻进行干预。“听我说，你为什么不变成人形形态呢？你的机甲变化应该可以使泥土松动，让你离我足够近，好让我抓住你。”

“不！！”暴力龙嚎啕大哭起来，清洁液顺着他的蜥蜴鼻子流了下来，两只脑袋同时开始叽叽喳喳害怕地说个不停。“我不能。我不能。我不能。人形形态不够强壮！他们还会再找到我的。他们又要抓我回去了！我不想回去。声波答应过！他答应我我再也不用回去了。我没有办法在人形形态下阻止他们。那太疼了。”

救护车瞥了死锁一眼。死锁只是耸耸肩，越来越没耐心了。“我只知道声波把全部五只龙头怪从研究所里弄了出来。”一提到研究所，暴力龙哭得更大声了，他把自己整个蜷缩起来，巨大的身躯被呜咽折磨得惨兮兮。死锁看向救护车，想跟他暗示：随他哭去，咱们赶紧继续赶路。可他的光镜一旦对上医生，就挪不开了。一团猛烈而又危险的火焰正在救护车湛蓝的光镜中燃烧，点亮了顺着他破碎外甲倾泻而下的雨水。这景象既令人胆战芯惊，又让人如痴如醉。救护车直起身子，突然间变得像某个失落传奇里的伟岸人物，带着一股不可战胜的正义的力量。死锁完完全全被迷住了。

“他们没有权利伤害你。”救护车开口了，他的语气依然平静，但在平静温和的背后，隐藏着一种更为坚韧强大的东西。“你很坚强，为生存努力了这么久。但你需要变形来解救自己。我知道你能做到。”

暴力龙抽了抽鼻子，抬头转向救护车。“答应我你不会让他们带我走的。”

“我答应你。”救护车伸出一只手，小心碰触暴力龙的其中一个脑袋，手指轻轻抚摸着他的鼻子。“一旦你离开这个泥坑，你就可以回到你的兽形形态。在这期间我会保护你的，直到你能保护你自己为止。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

救护车成为了某种纯粹的坚韧意志的象征，终于打动了暴力龙。死锁听到变形齿轮启动的声音，总算松了口气。他从大坑边缘往下看去，好奇暴力龙的人形形态到底是什么样子。他的光镜瞪大了，因为他看到救护车怀里抱着一个个头相当小的迷你金刚。怪不得暴力龙那么害怕，一直说他的人形形态不够强壮。他的机体框架肯定具有某种质量位移的能力。死锁发出愤愤不平的轰鸣声，他很想知道，这种能力是天生的，还是研究所的科学家们做的一些可怕实验的结果。

“我接住你了。我就知道你能做到。”救护车平静地说，“一切都会好起来的。”他用受伤的手臂将暴力龙小巧的人形紧紧抱住，贴着自己的胸甲，另一只手用力拽住绳子。缩小了的机子抓救命稻草一样拼命攀附住救护车。死锁用尽全力把他们俩尽快拉了上来。

他们一走出战壕边缘，救护车就小心翼翼地放下了暴力龙。脚一着地，暴力龙就变回了巨大的双头蜥蜴的样子，随着他的变形齿轮旋转，他的机体变得越来越大。完成之后，他把两只蜥蜴脑袋都转向了救护车。死锁的手猛地握住了他的两杆枪，虚扣住扳机的手指微微颤抖着。

“谢谢。”暴力龙隆隆地说。他合上了四个光学镜片，把两只额头都贴在了救护车胸口。救护车笑了，伸出双手分别抚摸两条长长的脖子。“不用谢，这是你内芯里一直都有的力量。永远不要忘记这一点。”

暴力龙挺直了身子，重现展现他那令人印象深刻的高度。“感谢你所做的一切，我永远都不会伤害你的。我保证再也不吃你了。即使规则改变了，即使命令改变了，你仍然拥有所有龙头怪的忠诚。直到永远。这是一段很长的时间。”他笑着露出牙齿，补充道。

救护车挠了挠头雕后面，似乎不知道该如何回应暴力龙的感激之情。他又挪动了一下机体重心，伸展了几下弯曲了的手指。死锁知道，即使用了止痛剂，他还是会感到很不舒服，即便如此，他仍然冒着很大的风险去帮助这个陷入困境的怪物，仅仅因为他在乎。一想到暴力龙早些时候还试图把救护车当成夜宵，死锁惊讶地发现他的愤怒被别的什么东西取代了。他之前还很乐意杀了这个怪物，可现在，他对这个可怜的饥肠辘辘的科学实验品产生了一丝怜悯之情。毕竟，任何发誓要保护救护车的人都不可能是坏人。

“拿着。”死锁递给暴力龙仅剩的两个医用能量块。在他宣布保护救护车之后，死锁觉得自己有必要有所表示。

“给我的？”暴力龙红色的光镜一闪一闪，两只大嘴张开了，热切地露出了牙齿。

“是的。但你不准告诉骚动今晚发生的任何一件事。这是一个命令。我会和断脉波谈谈，增加你们的口粮。你的物质置换能力肯定让你比其他人更快地消耗能量。”

“谢谢你。”暴力龙认真地点点头，“我不会告诉任何人的，除了其他的龙头怪，因为我们彼此之间没有秘密。”他晃了晃脑袋，两只嘴里各含了一块能量块，然后把它们一起吞了下去，包括玻璃外壳和所有内容。他的引擎发出了满足的咕噜声。

死锁眨了眨光镜。他可没料到他会生吞能量块。他瞥了救护车一眼，发现医生正盯着他，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。在那双蓝色的光镜里，有一种全新的东西在闪闪发亮。能量又一下冲到了死锁的面甲上，他赶紧背过身。

“直接回基地去，”他对暴力龙说，“这次给我小心点！”

“是，长官！”暴力龙冲死锁点点头，又冲救护车点点头。然后，他转过身，慢吞吞地走进了暴风雨中，嘴里哼着一支心满意足的曲子。

“这是一个很慷慨的举动。”救护车把他的手有力地按在死锁的肩上。尽管天气如此摧残人，在救护车的触摸下，死锁依旧感到非常温暖和安芯。他有一部分想逃离这温情的感觉，毕竟，无论他在这位汽车人身边开始变得多么放松，这种感觉都是无法持续的。他的主要目的是让救护车回到安全地带。他告诉自己，必须打消一切希望，救护车可能只是因为受伤了才需要他的支持，而不是别的什么原因。

“这比什么都愚蠢。”死锁耸耸肩，无视了这句夸奖，“那是我们最后的两块能量块。现在如果我们有需要，可就没有任何能量储备了。”

“那就更加慷慨了。而且，有时候愚蠢的事情就是正确的事情。”救护车笑着，捏了捏死锁的肩膀。“我为你感到骄傲，孩子。”

死锁的火种被名为幸福的情感点亮了，比他这么久以来所感到的所有快乐加起来都要多得多，比他以为自己能够承载的快乐的极限还要多得多。情绪激荡之下，他挣扎着挣脱了救护车的手。直到朝前跑了好一段路，他才停下脚步，等待自己跑车的引擎重新平息下来。仍然不确定救护车是否还记得战前的自己，死锁再次开始考虑要不要开口问他。

听着救护车在他身后的泥泞中艰难行走，死锁的内芯陷入了矛盾的挣扎。救护车肯定记得。他不可能不记得。有好几次，死锁觉得自己从他湛蓝的光镜里看到了他认出了自己的光芒，以及其他一些自己无法理解的情绪。可是，之后呢？救护车不可能和他呆在一起。就算龙头怪们愿意宣誓效忠，骚乱也仍会置救护车于死地。那他应该求救护车带自己一起走吗？或许不是成为一个汽车人，就仅仅待在他身边？他会接受吗？

死锁的音频接收器沮丧地耷拉下来。另一方面，他仍强烈坚信霸天虎的理念。每个人都应该有选择自己命运的权利，任何人都不应该因为没有价值而被抛弃。他知道救护车也相信同样的事情，否则这么多年以前他不会救他。所以尽管他胸前佩戴着汽车人的标志，死锁自始至终都没有把救护车当成一个汽车人。但他也不是霸天虎。他比这两者都好。比死锁所希望成为的还要好得多；他理应得到比自己好得多的人。

“嘿！”救护车一瘸一拐地走到死锁旁边，他总算赶上来了。“你还好吗？我只是——”他把受伤的腿向前抬了抬，可它深深地陷入了淤泥中，好像撞到什么固体。一声尖锐的金属撞击声使他的机体打了个寒颤。“哦。他锈病的！”

死锁僵住了，惊恐地瞪大了光镜。他非常了解那个令人毛骨悚然的声音：地雷的压力板被激活了。只要救护车稍微挪动一下他的脚，减压弹簧就会引发爆炸，带出一大片弹片雨。

“瞧，别激动。”救护车举起双手，“没事的。”

“不！怎么可能没事！”死锁大喊，声音里充满了恐慌的嗞嗞声。他的发动机转得飞快，涡轮增压器发出了尖锐的呼啸。“这怎么可能没事！”

“我需要你耐心听我说。”救护车又恢复了他之前对待暴力龙时候的哄人放心的语调。

死锁把面甲埋在颤抖的双手里，哽咽着忍住了哭泣。他已经带着救护车走了这么远。他只想保护他的周全，可他被自己的感情冲昏了头脑。这都是他的错。如果他没有一个人跑在前面，这事就不会发生了。他有避开地雷的诀窍。如果是他领着救护车走的话，救护车绝对不可能踩到任何一只地雷。

“我决不能现在失去你。”狠下了决心，死锁排风扇里呼出一口气，对上了救护车的光学镜。救护车的安全是唯一重要的。死锁计算了不同角度的接近情况。他可以用他的速度把救护车从地雷上推开。厚厚的泥土会吸收部分的爆炸威力，而他自己的机甲可以保护救护车免受其他弹片的伤害。他转了一圈，选择好最佳的角度，站稳脚跟，发动了引擎。

“呜哇！”当救护车猜到死锁的计划时，光镜瞪大了。“我知道我说过，有时候愚蠢的事情就是正确的事情，但现在不是这样的时候！好好听我说！我知道该怎么做！”

“没有时间了！”不容自己想太多，死锁就着惊人的速度向前冲去。他猛地撞到救护车身上，用全身护住了汽车人。当救护车向后倒下时，地雷爆炸了。灼热的疼痛撕裂了死锁的机体，巨大爆炸声在他的音频接收器中响起。重重地压在救护车上，他只感到炽热的能量液飞溅而出，落在他的外甲上。死锁祈祷着，希望那些能量液都是他自己的。

伴随着连绵的大雨，弹片和泥块不断砸在他的背上。他想挪动一下机体，却没有成功。死锁挣扎着保持在线，与机体主要系统的自动关闭程序作着斗争。透过痛苦和噪音的迷雾，他恍惚感到有人正紧紧抱着自己。试了几下无法挣脱，死锁屈服了，融化在了这个怀抱里。当他的系统一个接一个地失灵时，他几乎听不出是谁在叫喊。那声音听起来既担心又生气。他如释重负。救护车还活着。死锁笑了笑，终于下线了。至少他用生命守护住了这世间唯一的宝物。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“嘿！你还好吗，孩子？”

死锁呻吟着，他的系统正在缓慢地重启。

“别急，慢慢来。”

他缓缓坐起来，只觉得机体一侧隐隐的疼。他摇摇晃晃地想要坐直，旁边有人扶住了他。一阵剧烈的颤抖传遍了他的全身，因为他感觉到有一双温柔的手在他背上轻轻摩擦着小圈圈。尽管他受了那么重的伤，这种肢体安慰还是让他感觉很好。他的引擎发出低沉的咕噜咕噜，偶尔蹦出一两个小小的火星。

不知怎的，他在爆炸中幸存了下来。他调整了好几下光镜，眼前红色和白色的斑快逐渐聚焦成一个忧心忡忡的救护车。死锁已经没有精力掩盖自己的真实情感了，他抬头看着他，傻傻地露出虚弱的微笑。没有尖牙和锋利棱角的，真正快乐的微笑。

“那样做真他炉渣的愚蠢！”救护车气呼呼地说，不过还保持着扶着死锁的姿势，等待他的系统一个接一个地上线。

“你们汽车人说谢谢的方式很有趣。”死锁笑了起来，胸甲里有什么东西在碰碰作响。

“谢——谢谢？为什么？”救护车喊道，“因为你差点自杀成功？”虽然他拔高的语调里满是愤怒，但死锁看得出来，他光镜中闪烁着的其实是恐惧的光芒。他认得出这种情绪。

“因为我救了你的命。又一次。”死锁翘起一边嘴角，冲他咧嘴一笑，“不用谢。”

“我才不会因为你自残而感谢你！如果你能多等一秒钟，别那么鲁莽，我就会告诉你，我知道如何拆除那些地雷。”

“你知道？”

“是啊！我知道！我本来打算自己动手的，但是，”他指着腿上斑驳的焊点说，“我没法弯下腰去够它。你所要做的就是保持地雷顶部的压力，然后挖到矿井下面。那里有一个小弹簧，你必须拉动它，复位压力板。然后把它锁起来，就可以使地雷失效。”

“哦。”

“是的。哦。”救护车叹了口气，摇了摇头，“你可吓死我了。”

死锁又眨了眨光镜，意识到他能听到雨声，但感觉不到雨水溅在机体上。“我们在哪儿？”

“在我们捞出暴力龙之前待过的那片岩石后面。”

“我们怎么过来的？”

“你觉得我们怎么过来的？”

“你？抱着我过来的吗？”死锁恍恍惚惚中感到超级后悔，他怎么就下线了呢。救护车用强健的臂膀将自己紧紧地楼在怀里，他却错过了。他想象着那种舒适的安全感，脸上绽开了昏昏欲睡的微笑。

“一次就猜中了。”救护车哈哈笑道，这笑声让死锁的全身电路都暖和了起来。“你的状况很不好，我需要找个地方把你拼回来。潮湿的环境下感染锈病的风险太高了。”

“拼回来？”死锁终于伸手摸向他机体的一侧。一大块红白相间的金属板镶嵌在那里，取代了之前军械灰色的铠甲。他倒吸一口气，抬头看向救护车。救护车先前没有受伤的肩膀上的那片肩甲不见了。

“你……”话语在他喉咙里哽住了，再也说不出口。救护车抱着他穿越了风暴，然后捐出了他自己的一块机甲来救他的命。死锁使劲眨着光镜，竭力忍住清洁液。所有事情真是一团糟。在极度劳累和紧急手术之后，救护车比以往任何时候都更需要帮助，他甚至没有多余的能量了，可他还是救了自己。

“你能量液流失严重，快要死了。爆炸直接穿透了你的装甲和主燃料管道。此外，”救护车耸了耸肩，“红色和白色看起来很适合你。”

“为什么？”

“哦，我不知道。我想我只是对颜色很有鉴赏力。”

“不是。不是那个。”死锁摇了摇头，他过热的散热风扇开始呜咽，“你为什么要救我？你没必要这么做。现在你的情况比之前更糟了。”

“嘿，别这样，”救护车轻柔地说，按着死锁的肩膀，“我不能对你见死不救啊。”

“你能！你本来可以的！”死锁背过身去，因为清洁液已经流满了他的面甲。愤怒和困惑折磨着他的火种。“为什么？你为什么要这么关心我的死活？”

“因为，”救护车按着他的肩膀，轻轻地让死锁转回来面对自己。他小心翼翼地把他的手放在死锁胸甲正中，盖住霸天虎的徽章。“你有一个很好的火种，孩子。我看得出来。我希望有一天你也能看到。”

死锁用手背抹去面甲上的清洁液，光镜终于肯对上救护车的，嘴角勉强扯出一丝微笑。“如果这就是你看到的，那么你需要检查你的光学镜了。”

“少说这些生锈的垃圾话，”救护车抱怨道，“我知道我在说什么。”

“你说是就是吧。”死锁再次移开了光镜。他的视觉系统一定出故障了。因为他敢发誓看到救护车的脸上泛着柔和的粉红色。

“我他渣的说是那就是。”救护车站起来，犹豫了一下，然后朝死锁伸出手。“现在让我们看看，你的移动系统有没有在你的地雷小闹剧中幸存下来。”

“我没事。”死锁咕哝着，还是接受了救护车的帮助。令他惊讶的是，疼痛已经开始消退了。他的自我修复系统正在工作，在救护车精心的焊接之下慢慢好起来。尽管身上有很多地方的涂漆剥落了，但他感觉良好，尤其是考虑到他本以为自己肯定会死掉。

一个吓人的念头掠过他的脑模块，死锁僵住了。他感觉过分良好了。这样的一场大手术之后，他理应感觉更疼才对。想到那些充满诱惑的金色液体，死锁一把抓住了救护车的手臂。“你不会是——我不能——”

“别担心，”救护车安慰他，“我没有给你任何止痛药；我还得给我自己留着呢。只要修补得越精确，恢复过程中的痛苦就越小。不是我吹牛，我的焊接技术可是最顶尖的。不知道你有没有听说过’我干的超棒的，我猜’的医疗竞赛，我可是获得过奖章的。”

这听来蠢兮兮的笑话令人忍俊不禁，死锁感到一阵释然，低声喃喃地祈祷着表示感谢。既然他所有的祈祷都得到了回应，恐怕他得开始考虑信奉普神了。他有过成瘾史，但自从追随威震天加入霸天虎之后，他就远离了所有的止痛药。戒掉电路增压剂已经够困难的了；他担不起再次药物成瘾的风险。虽然他对霸天虎的事业没有全然的信心，但他对威震天确实是忠诚的。他在末日大街的生活如同地狱一般。威震天给了他一条出路，强迫他戒掉了化学药剂，还在他的军队里安排了一个职位和目标，让他成为了他最信任的战士之一。

救护车一步三晃地支撑着死锁朝前走，死锁抓住这近距离的机会，评估了一下医生的机体状况。救护车走得很慢，仍然十分笨拙地挪动他受伤的那条腿，每走一步都畏缩一下，腿甲发出刺耳的声音。他之前不得不在暴雨中给自己修补，伤口很可能有一些锈迹在溃烂。缺失的肩甲现在和死锁的机体中段焊接在了一起，使他的外型看起来小了不少。在替换一些零件之前，他还无法变形，在这种地形下，医疗车辆的载具模式并没有多大用处。他平时充满活力的蓝色光学镜失去了光泽，边缘有些晦暗的阴影。他需要多摄取一些能量块，还需要比急救技能超初级的死锁更专业的医疗机的照顾。最要命的问题是，他们的时间所剩不多了。

除非他能及时赶回营地去见威震天，否则等夜间的暴风雨停止，双方很可能重新开战。死锁打算向威震天建议立即撤离这是非之地。留在这里对霸天虎的事业和战士们都没有任何好处。经过今晚与暴力龙的遭遇后，他同时感到有必要确保龙头怪们获得更多的能量配给。而此时此刻最重要的，比世界上其他任何事情都重要的，是正扶着他蹒跚前行的汽车人医生的安全。

他今晚冒着暴风雨出发，唯一的目的就是把救护车弄到安全的地方。然而尽管他们成功溜出了霸天虎营地，他自己却成了那个再次被拯救的人。就像从前一样，救护车用他精湛的医疗技术把他重新拼回了原样。他实在配不上这些，以前是现在也是。

“你在想什么？”

死锁眨了眨光镜，看向救护车。

“就是，你刚刚安静得有点诡异。修复的那些部位还好吗？”

“没问题。”死锁伸手按在自己新的亮白色外甲部位上。这片装甲他以后绝对不会换的。稍微上点灰色的喷漆，谁也看不出有什么不同。他的系统全都上线了，甚至还被妥善校准过，死锁只觉得机体和新的一样好；甚至更好。“谢谢你。”

“谢什么。”救护车放开手，让死锁自己小心翼翼走了几步，然后哼了几声表示他确实没问题。“我才该谢谢你才是。虽说又莽撞又愚蠢，你是因为想帮我才受伤的。”

“刚刚那是什么？”死锁的音频接收器立刻支棱起来，“是我幻听了，还是确实有某人说了谢谢？”

“有谁说了谢谢吗？”救护车换了下承重的腿，然后抱起手臂，尽管光镜里的笑意说明了全然不同的意思，“肯定是你幻听了。”

“说到幻听，我想我可能真的听见了什么。我听觉系统里有奇怪的嗡嗡声。”

“呵嗯。”救护车晃了晃脑袋，一掌拍在自己的头雕上，“不仅是你。我也听到了。”

机械振动的频率越发清晰。死锁瞪大了光学镜，两手下意识握住了枪，脑模块里竞速般扫过一个又一个骚动的部下进行身份核对。“是架直升机！我可不记得我们的军营里有这种变形形态。”

“我们有。”救护车眯起光镜，一手叉腰，一手疯狂指向天空，“如果那是凌云的话，我可得好好训斥他一顿！我昨天才帮他安好螺旋桨，因为他被一枚地对空导弹击中了。我勒令他在地面至少休息三天，这可才过了一天！一天！！他不二次受伤才怪了。”

死锁只听了救护车念叨的前几句，便慢慢地朝他们的庇护所边缘挪去。倾盆大雨之外，远处有直升机的探照灯扫来扫去正在检查战场。当直升机靠近他们藏身处时，死锁听见他在喊：“救护车！！你在哪里？”声音因为静电干扰十分嘶哑，“哦拜托，救护车！！快点回答我！！”

“他在找你。”死锁小声说，猛然意识到了什么。

“找我？”救护车沉甸甸的机甲往死锁身上一靠，探出头雕往黑暗中望去。死锁默不作声地享受着医生温热的机体，只觉得自己火种都快碎了，因为他们俩的独处时光即将结束。“他最好别指望靠这个脱罪。”

“你应该跟他回去。”

“没门。我需要确保你没事了再走。”

“我已经没事了。”死锁叹了口气，平静的补充道，“你做的够多的了。”

“可是——”

不等救护车抗议，死锁就用手放在嘴边喊起来：“凌云！！过来这边！！”

直升机顿了一下，悬停在了半空中，然后把探照灯转向他们的方向。“救护车？”他那充斥着静电干扰的声音充满希望地提高了一个八度。 “是你吗？”

“是我！！”死锁扯着嗓子喊，“快来帮帮我！！”

“你在干什么？”救护车喘气道，全身循环电路像中弹一样锁住了。死锁转头看向困惑的医疗机。也许救护车终于开始缺乏能量了。

“帮你叫计程车。”

“可是——可是你——”

“不会有事的。”死锁帮他完成句子，“别管我了，管好你自己吧。你需要回汽车人那里去，跟我回去是不现实的。再说了，我们也压根没有足够的补给帮你维修，你会死的。你值得更好的。你必须好好活下去。”

死锁差点脱口而出，我需要你在这个世界的某个角落好好地活下去，但他忍住了。只要救护车还活着，死锁就可以安心了。这世上起码还留有这样一件美好的事物，这就足够了。可如果救护车死了，所有的希望就都失去了。

凌云这会飞得更近了。他还在呼唤救护车，探照灯来回扫着；这片望不到尽头的黑暗中唯一的光亮。

“你得到那边去，不然他看不见你。”

“可是他不知道你在帮我。万一他朝你射击呢？”

死锁朝一边歪过头雕。要不是他还算了解救护车，他甚至会以为救护车在拖延时间。为什么他还不走，反而找各种借口逗留？外面可是货真价实有人准备救他呢。

“我就躲在这里，等你们走了再出来。他不会看到我的。”

“好……吧……”救护车拖长了他简短的回答，好像仍旧不太确定， “我——我猜就是这样了。”

“对。”死锁耷拉下他的音频接收器，抬起头，露出一个羞涩的笑容。 “别让自己再被抓住了。下一次我可不一定在。”

“这可说不准！” 救护车轻轻一笑，挠了挠头雕后面。死锁努力记住他声音的每一个细节。 “照顾好自己，孩子。”

死锁点点头，没有开口，就算开口估计也说不出连贯的话来。救护车一瘸一拐地走进了暴风雨中。然后，他忽然转向死锁，雨点噼噼啪啪落在他的白色外甲上。他张了好几次嘴，好像想说什么，却没发出声音。死锁皱起眉头。他在做什么？救护车似乎在与内心的某种矛盾作斗争，但最终，他闭上了光镜，摇了摇头。接下来，他咬住嘴唇，光镜一直牢牢锁在死锁身上，直到凌云的探照灯终于找到了他。

“救护车！！”直升机欢呼道，“噢，感谢普神！”

救护车朝凌云挥挥手，向死锁投去最后的一瞥。他脸上露出的不易察觉的微笑，是死锁见过的最令人伤心的笑容。或许，救护车最终还是认出了他。

直升机就在救护车身边降落。死锁抽了口气，被他的巨大机体惊呆了。他原本以为这不过是一架轻型战斗直升机，结果却是这么大一只笨重的运输直升机，橘色的涂装还古怪地熟悉。他还没完全落地就变了型，扑上去一把抱住了救护车。

“我还以为我们失去你了，好医生！”凌云紧紧抱着他，清洁液不断从蓝色光镜的边缘滚落。

“好了，好了。” 救护车扭了扭，打了个寒颤，“我也想念你们。现在放我下来，你这块大木头。”

死锁的音频接收器里只听见一阵低低的咆哮。他过了好一会在反应过来，这声音是他自己的引擎发出来的。他对那架愚蠢的直升机羡慕嫉妒恨。不仅因为他亲昵地抱着救护车，更主要是他对自己的感情表达得如此开放。死锁连问救护车一个小小的问题的勇气都没有，而这个白痴却从天而降，把火种都掏出来给救护车看。

“我太担心了！宵禁之后，我偷偷溜了出来，在整个战场上飞来飞去，希望能找到你。”

“虽然我对此很感激，但我昨天是怎么跟你说的？”

“我新的螺旋桨超赞？”凌云耸着宽阔的肩膀，腼腆地咧嘴一笑。

救护车对他怒目而视。

“哎！好吧！我有几天不准飞。但是，一想到你在这里走丢了，我就受不了；在这样糟糕的天气里，还受着伤，一个人。我不能连你也失去。特别是在——在……”凌云摇摇头，迅速转移了话题。“顺便说一句，你看起来真的很糟糕，就像一个巨大的涡轮发动机把你咬碎，然后再吐出来。快拿着这个。”他递给救护车厚厚一个医用级能量块，然后轻轻地在他受伤的肩膀上盖了一块防雨布。“我马上就载你回基地去。你可能应该尽快去看另一个医生，修理员——他会爆掉的！他还以为你肯定已经死了，但我告诉他你太顽固了，死不了。”

救护车疲倦地叹了口气，接受了能量块和防雨布。他啜了一口能量，疲惫地向直升机微笑。“转过去。在你害我们一起撞毁之前，让我检查一下你的螺旋桨。”

救护车把一些东西放在了直升机背后的地面上，检查了一会他那打了补丁的螺旋桨，对自己当初的修复工作进展顺利感到满意，然后把手放在凌云肩膀上。“一切都看起来不错。我们走吧。这真是一个漫长的夜晚。”

死锁在暗处打量着这一切。救护车看起来比之前还要糟。他的肩膀耷拉下来，好像上面压着什么难以承受的重担，他那原本充满活力的蓝色光镜显得那么黯淡。凌云变了形，救护车在爬上去的过程中绊了一下。死锁抑制住了冲到他身边的冲动。救护车最后一次转向死锁的藏身之处，挤了挤一边的光镜，指指地面。接下来，直升机载着他升到了空中。

直到凌云轰隆隆的机翼声响消失在了暴雨里，死锁才小心翼翼地爬到空地上。他走到救护车所指的地方，发现了一个小包裹。死锁放声大笑起来，清洁液在他的光镜里灼烧着。救护车为他留下了用防雨布包裹着的近乎完整的能量块。他把防雨布搭在自己的肩膀上，感激在雨水中终于有了少许保护。

他远远望着这一片残破的战场，发誓会不惜一切代价赢得这场战争。等他终于让自己的理想化为现实，他就会去找救护车。也许到那时，他会发现自己身上也有了更好的东西。如果他足够努力，他希望能把自己塑造成一个值得和救护车在一起的人。但在那之前，他只能满足于保留一些美好的回忆。至少今晚，他有机会创造了一些新的回忆。他的指尖在身上那片新的红白相间的机甲上轻轻地抚摸着。

在穿过风暴回到霸天虎营地之前，死锁最后一次转过身，正对着凌云带着救护车消失的方向。他把防雨布拉得更紧一些，抵御着狂暴的风雨，向天空举起能量块，小声道：“敬可怕的能量块和更美好的明天。”死锁仰起脖子喝了一口，在内芯里告诉自己他做的是正确的决定，尽管嘴里充满了金属般的苦涩。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

漂移突然惊醒了。他喘着气坐起来，涡轮增压器发出的高音哀鸣充斥在他的音频接收器里。他狂乱地扫视了一下周围的环境，发现他在失落之光号属于自己的休息舱里。没有暴雨，也没有泥泞。他低头盯着自己颤抖的双手，即使在昏暗的灯光下，它们也闪耀着明亮的白色和充满活力的红色，没有任何深紫色或铜灰色的痕迹。他如释重负。红白相间的涂装确实很好看。更重要的是，这种配色的涂装让他感觉更好。

他慢慢地排出很长一口气，用颤抖的双手捂住面甲，试图用一些冥想技巧让他的跑车引擎平静下来。这时候有人在他身边翻动着机身，发出轻柔的沙沙声，这比他进行上千次冥想练习更能帮助他放松。

“做噩梦了？”救护车睡眼惺忪地咕哝道。

“差不多吧。” 漂移透过手指缝隙，看着躺在自己身边的火种伴侣，“梦见你了。”

“哼嗯。听起来确实是个噩梦。”

漂移无视了救护车的冷笑话。“我杀了他，阿救。我就那么杀了他，内芯毫无波动。一点都没有。”

“谁？”救护车打了个哈欠，“因为如果你说的是火炭，我百分百支持。要是你需要不在场证明，我就说你整晚都和我在一起。”

“我本来就整晚都和你在一起！”漂移牵了牵嘴角，勉强地笑着回答。

“很好。”救护车懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，翻过身来面对着他，“那我连撒谎都不用了。”

救护车显然想分散他的注意力，但他还能感到自己手中两杆枪沉甸甸的重量，过去的回忆给他的情绪蒙上了霾郁的阴影。他手指上还残留着扣动扳机，毫不犹豫地向那个残破的汽车人开枪时的触感。那个机子只是妨碍到了他拯救救护车；他甚至从来没有把他当作一个活生生的生命。如果不是救护车锲而不舍要帮助暴力龙，他也会杀了暴力龙。漂移已经很久没有想起过那个晚上了。他禁不住战栗起来。

“我连他叫什么名字都不知道。那不是任务，更不是战争，我只是觉得他碍事。现在回想起来，我觉得这才是最让我害怕的。我不在乎。我不在乎任何人、任何事。”

“嘿，别这样，”救护车用一只胳膊肘支撑起自己。“我们都知道这并不完全是真的。”

“但它就是真的。”漂移抱起双腿，让膝盖贴在胸前。“我是个坏人。”

“你确实做过坏事。”救护车在漂移旁边坐了起来。“但这并不意味着你就是坏人。”

漂移没有回应。他只是合上光镜，叹了口气。他很想相信救护车的话，可是他怎么能相信呢？他手上沾了太多的能量液。每当他开始觉得自己取得了一些小小的进步，一些可怕的记忆就会浮现出来。现在，他们有了一个全新的宇宙需要去探索，他以为他终于可以把过去的一切抛在脑后，重新开始。遗憾的是，那些缠绕一生的愧疚不可能这么轻易地被抛到一边；他只能背负着它们前行。

救护车夸张地叹了口气。“我就劝不了你了，是吗？你就这么固执，非得为了那些你改变不了的事情闷闷不乐？”

“我没有闷闷不乐。”漂移光镜都没抬地嘟囔着。

“哦，我很抱歉。我说错了，显然。你是在撒娇。”

“别闹了。我正因为过去的遗憾而悔恨不已呢。”漂移模糊地动了动双臂，指指自己。

“看在锈病的份上！别把这个传染出去！我可不需要这艘船上的机子们一个个都挤进我们的休息舱里，沉浸在自怨自艾之中。”

“其他人不会像我这么后悔。我杀了很多人，却从来不在乎。我什么都不在乎。”漂移在冲口而出“我连我自己也不在乎”之前，把话咽了下去。他害怕在那段时间里折磨他的空虚感有可能再次压倒他。

“漂移。我们打了四百万年的仗。每个人都做了他们不希望自己做的事。你忘了我们的舰长了吗?”

“可是威震天——”

“我不是在说威震天；我是在说你的火种挚友。”

“补天士？你是指尼昂的事？”

“以及其他事，有一些是最近发生的。我们不能改变过去的事情，但我们可以学会做些我们力所能力的，互相帮助，共同承担责任。”

漂移静静地思考着救护车的话。在补天士开始和镇天雷整天腻在一起之前，漂移一直是他的倾诉对象，他已经接待了来自补天士数不清的深夜拜访，他知道关于过去的噩梦也在困扰着补天士。但他们有一个很大的不同。补天士难过是因为他太在乎，而漂移难过是因为他根本不在乎。他把身子缩得更紧了。

“你想和我谈谈是什么困扰着你吗？”救护车柔声问。

漂移眼前浮现出当时的画面，骚动巨大的身影铁塔般笼罩住了救护车，而救护车跪在地上，双手徒劳地埋在失色的橘色飞机的火种舱里，拼命想要补救一切。他应该告诉救护车，他的朋友不是死于火种衰竭，而是他射出的子弹。可他什么也没说，只是摇了摇头，让长久的沉默使救护车明白他不想谈话。

“那好吧。非得这样的话，你的’悔恨小单间’里还有足够的空间留给别人吗？”救护车用手指做了个空气引号的手势，“因为如果你打定主意要自怨自艾，我还不如跟你一起。”

虽然救护车已经像漂移一样坐了起来，漂移还是稍微挪到一边，默默给他让出一点地方以示邀请。救护车朝漂移那边靠近了一点，想学漂移的姿势，把自己的腿贴到胸前。但他没有漂移那么灵活的柔韧性，只好嘟囔着动来动去，试图找到一个舒适的位置。他这么做简直搞笑极了，漂移忍不住露出了笑容。

“你是那么好的一个人。你怎么可能有悔恨的事？”

“切！多了去了。你以为就你做过糟糕透顶的决定？如果你真想知道，我就不拐弯抹角聊别的了，直接切入要害说最要紧的这件。关于这件事我到现在还会做噩梦；这噩梦都纠缠我好多年了。”

漂移的音频接收器竖了起来，蓝色的光学镜转到了救护车身上。他的火种伴侣是出了名的坚忍，对待所有的个人信息都像在严格保守机密。让救护车谈论他自己就像撬开生锈的螺栓一样困难，而且相比较的话，救护车螺栓上的线都已经剥落，困难还要加倍。通过反复努力和试错，漂移已经了解到耐心才是关键。一旦救护车决定开口，他需要做的只是等待和倾听。救护车肯定非常想帮漂移从噩梦中转移注意力，因为他甚至愿意分享一点他自己的故事。

救护车低头盯着自己的手，弯曲了几下手指，好像想起了过去的一些伤痛。他深深地叹了口气，双肩耷拉下来。他转过身来，瞄了一眼漂移，张开嘴想说什么，但又犹豫了。他摇了摇头，又低头看了看自己的手。漂移等待着，他的好奇心被吊起来了。终于，救护车小声问道：“如果我问你，你会跟我走吗？”

“你在说什么呀？我会跟你到天涯海角。”

“我不是说这会儿。”救护车终于抬起头，光镜中闪着悲伤的光，“我是说很久很久以前。如果你不记得了我也不会怪你，因为真的太久远了，但我仍然常常想起那天晚上。我怎么可能忘记呢？就在那天晚上，我犯下了这辈子最大的错误。”

漂移困惑地把头雕歪向一边。他不敢说任何话，因为害怕打断救护车的思路，尤其是当他表现得如此脆弱的时候。“那是在战争初期，在可以想象到的最恶劣的天气里，我们肩负着保卫一座旧能源矿的愚蠢使命。我无法告诉你有多少病人死于锈病感染。”

一个被雨水浸透的泥泞战场闪电一样闪过漂移的脑模块，隆隆的雷声从记忆中炸裂开来。

“飞火就像往常一样粗心大意，他又被击落了。我跟凌云说，他的火种挚友太心不在焉了，不能上前线，但愚蠢的飞火只想帮忙。他直接坠落在一群霸天虎面前，而我像个白痴一样跑过去帮他。我们都被俘虏了。这对我们俩来说都不是第一次了。不幸的是，这是他的最后一次。”

漂移瞪大了光镜，回忆中从狙击枪瞄准镜里看到的那架被打得伤痕累累的橘色飞机重重击中了他。这些新添的细节叫嚣着快要把他压垮。那架飞机的名字是飞火，是一个汽车人飞行单位，性情温和，不适合残酷的战争。他有一架直升机作火种挚友，就是载着救护车安全离开的那架。这就是为什么凌云的涂装配色看起来那么眼熟。他们一定选择了同样的亮橘色作为他们的纽带。可是他开枪了。一颗子弹直接命中火种舱，就好像他什么都不是。了解得越多，漂移内里的火种就越是刺痛。他强迫自己集中注意力。

“飞火坠落的时候就已经生命垂危了，那时候霸天虎还没抓住我们。我试图稳住他的生命指标，但他已经快不行了。不幸的是，我还遇上了其他问题……”救护车咬着下唇。“这么说好了，这并不是我唯一一次被打到下线的边缘，但确实是第一次我确信自己会死。他们打算杀了我，而且不是通通快快的那种，直到……直到你出现。那天晚上你救了我很多很多次。”

漂移的光镜睁大着亮了起来，他的脑模块里充满了这些新的信息。救护车到底有多少次差点被打死？为什么他现在才知道？！他摇摇头让自己集中注意力。他们得另外找时间好好谈谈。然后他突然意识到了什么，猛地转向救护车，完全忘了自己不打断救护车情绪表述的原则，喘着气问：“那天你知道是我？”

“当然，我知道是你。我以为那很明显。”

“一点都不明显好吗！我一直都想搞清楚你到底知不知道那是我。你不晓得我那天花了多少时间纠结，不知道该不该问你，你记不记得在末日大街救过我！”漂移眨着光镜。突然间，这折磨人的回忆里的很多事情都说得通了，他只是太过沉浸在自己的不安全感中而没有注意到这一点。这就是救护车当时如此轻易地信任他的原因；他记得以前见过自己。他一定认为他曾经救过的人不会对他造成任何伤害。要是他那时就能很好地解读灵光和情绪光谱就好了。

“可是——可是我管你叫’孩子’！！你应该意识到我知道你是谁啊。”

“我还以为那是你平时叫人的习惯呢，就像’伙计’或者’兄弟’那种。”

“不是的！我只叫过你’孩子’。没叫过其他人。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是对——对一个对我来说意味着整个世界的人的称呼。因为你很特别，而我在乎你……非常在乎。一直都。”

尽管知道救护车在火种中对自己的感觉，但听到他这么直白的表述，让漂移的所有电路都过热了。就算仍然被那些糟糕的回忆压抑着，漂移还是无法控制自己。他一向不会放过任何揶揄救护车的机会，尤其是肯定会成功的时候。他脸上露出调皮的笑容，露出了牙尖尖。“一直都？！哇啊啊，阿救！你是在说你对我一见钟情吗？”

“噢，拜托。”救护车咕哝了句，翻了个光镜，“要是我说是呢？”

“可是——可是——”漂移张口结舌。他一开始是打算逗弄救护车的，可现在，能量全冲到了漂移自己的脸甲上。他本以为救护车会否认这一点，然后变得慌乱起来。如果他运气好，说不定还能看到救护车脸红。这是他们惯常的游戏：救护车发表了一个评论，漂移把它变成了某种奇怪的个人或宗教的东西，救护车跳将起来。漂移完全不习惯救护车如此开诚布公地承认他内芯深处的情感。

“没有可是。你觉得我为什么要告诉你这些？因为我一直都很在乎你。当擎天柱第一次把你带到我身边时，我就对你有一种特别的感觉。这是很不专业的，所以我尽我最大的努力去忽略这种感觉，即使眼睁睁看着你离开诊所令我的火种都碎了。然后，出于超级偶然的原因，我们在一场悲惨的战争中再次相遇。我当时简直不敢相信。那一次，你救了我的命。你那么拼命地把我弄到安全的地方，以至于弄伤了自己。但是最后……最后我竟然还是走开了。”

“那天晚上的事我记得很清楚。活灵活现。”漂移温柔地微笑着，轻轻地碰了他一下。看到救护车如此痛苦，他自己的火种也跟着抽痛了。他决定借用一点救护车用来对付自己的分散注意力的技巧。“准确的说，你并没有’走’开。其实是我帮你叫了空中计程车，一架直升机载你回家的。”

“没错。”救护车轻声笑了笑，双肩随着他的笑颤抖了几下，但当他转过脸去，清洁液在他的光镜中闪烁。“我们都知道我不可能和你在一起，但我真的想让你和我一起回去。每离开你一步，我的火种就碎了一点。那天晚上我经历了很多折磨，但最痛苦的是我只能背对着你离开。我想了无数种问你的话。我可以选择其中任何一种。可相反，我什么也没做。你那时候就站在我跟前，我却太固执、太害怕，以至于不敢开口问。”

“害怕？你在说什么呀？我非常清楚，你天不怕地不怕。我们遇见了指引之手，上古尊神，你还冲他们嚷嚷来着。”

“可我害怕你拒绝我。所以，我那时候什么也没说，跟个懦夫一样。我对感情的事情一向笨手笨脚的。那天晚上之后，我真的努力想要改变。我告诉我自己，如果我们再次相遇，我绝对不会再犯同样的错误。可就算我已经这么努力了，我依旧是笨手笨脚的。”救护车用一只手擦着他的光镜，徒劳地试图掩饰他明显的清洁液。“霸王的事情发生了，我又差点失去了你。老实说，我真不知道你怎么还能忍受我。”

救护车抬起头来望着漂移，脸上带着那天晚上凌云把他带走时那种淡淡的微笑。那时候漂移认为这是他所见过的令人最悲伤的微笑。漂移的蓝色光镜睁大了，恍然读懂了救护车脸上流露出的复杂情绪。自从他们在那片被普神遗弃的战场上相遇以来，已经过了这么多年，漂移自己也成长了很多。通过他自己的经历，尤其是在飞翼的指导下，他的同理心得到显著增长。现在他能从救护车摇摆不定的微笑中看出更多的悲伤。还有罪恶感、羞耻感、痛苦，和一丝带着救护车风格的固执的希望。

“哦，我也不知道。”漂移挪过去靠在救护车身上，希望自己的微笑里也折射出火种里燃起的温暖。“大概是因为你让我发掘出了最好的自己。”

“少跟我说这些洗白锈水的话。”救护车小声说。

“可那是真的！还记得暴力龙吗？”

“胃口危险的双头怪物机？我怎么能忘记他呢？”

“如果那天晚上你不在那里，我肯定就把他杀了。”

“我猜也是。这就是我跟踪你的原因。但你主动提出要帮我救他，我甚至不用开口问你。你也帮他增加了口粮，这些完全是你主动的。当然，他还是会挨饿，但至少他不用去捡尸体来填饱肚子。”

“你怎么知道的？”漂移迷惑不解地问。在了解到暴力龙秘密的质量位移能力之后，他利用自己威震天最信任的战士之一的身份，永久性地增加了所有龙头怪的能量配给。但他从未告诉过任何人。

“暴力龙告诉我的。信不信由你，他是真的有在照顾我。这些年来，龙头怪们一次又一次救我的后挡板于水深火热。有一次，我在一次战略撤退中走在最后面，以确保我们没有失去任何人。然后一架紫色的战斗直升机变形，从空中俯冲下来，拿枪指着我。还没等他决定是要开枪打死我，还是把我俘虏，暴力龙就跳了上来，一下把我扑倒，假装要吃了我。我当时吓得大叫，那架直升机还真以为他把我吃了，看起来像恶芯极了，只想清洗他的机甲，就厌恶地飞走了。等他一消失，暴力龙就摇着尾巴扶我起来，拥抱了我一下才离开。”

“我真的不知道。这种事情不止发生过一次？”漂移从来不知道龙头怪做的这些保护救护车的事。事实上，当他说服威震天召回他们的部队回铁堡战斗之后，他几乎没怎么再见过暴力龙。

“是的。我有很多这样的故事呢。你知道他们可以拼成一个组合金刚吗？那次我冲进去救我们的一些受伤的战士，他们组成一个巨大的求雨鬼把我从雷区里拉了出来，提醒我下次再详细跟你说。回来讲那天晚上，你帮忙营救了暴力龙，还给他改善了能量配给，这些都是你自己做出的选择。对他人产生深远影响的小善举。而且，以一种迂回的方式，你的小善举也保护了我。”

漂移眨了眨光镜。他从来没有想过这个。与他所造成的破坏相比，他从不认为这些小小的善行能有任何分量。也许，他并不像他自己想的那么不可救药。可是，他还是毫不犹豫地杀死了飞火。

“可我……可我杀了他，阿救。”漂移喃喃地说。

“你刚刚提过了。好吧很不幸，看来你不是在说火炭。而且我们刚刚确定应该也不是暴力龙。那你现在有没有感觉好一点，跟我说说你说的是谁？”

“橘色的飞机。”漂移轻声说。如果救护车把火种掏出来给自己看，那么他也应该同样礼貌地回应他。“你说他的名字叫飞火。他那时候快要死了，但还没有死。你有麻烦了，我根本不在乎他。我只是瞄准了他，开了枪。”

“我知道是你干的。”救护车说，轻轻地把手放在他的肩膀上。

“怎么可——”漂瞪着他。他从来没有跟任何人提起过这件事。

“我是个医生，记得吗。自豪地获得了’我干的超棒的，我猜’医疗竞赛奖章。我知道一颗精确瞄准的子弹会对火种造成什么样的影响。”

“但是——”

“尽管改装过机甲，我还是立刻认出了你就是末日大街的那个小子。当时那个大块头把我打个半死，一边肩膀都差点被扯了下来，而你却跳出来挑衅他，我就知道我猜对了，你是在给我一个逃跑的机会。我恨我救不了飞火。我恨你为了我把自己置于危险之中。我恨自己受了太重的伤，除了徒劳地拖着自己逃走，别无他法，不然就浪费了你好不容易制造出来的机会。当时整个情况都糟糕透顶。”

“他不应该遭到那样的对待。”愧疚在漂移的火种里灼烧着。

“当然不应该。”救护车捏了捏他的肩头，“我不应该被那混蛋揍成那样。暴力龙不应该被当成试验品，还一直生活在饥饿中。你也不应该被当成某人的大规模杀伤性武器。”

“可我不在乎我自己。我只在乎你！”

“听听这话！我记得你刚刚还在说你不在乎任何人、任何事。”救护车往后一靠，叠起双臂，脸上挂着得意的笑容。

漂移难以置信地眨着光镜，气不打一处来。救护车又戳到他芯窝了。每当不好的记忆困扰着他，救护车就会绕着圈，慢慢尝试说服他，让他回忆起自己好的一面。让他知道就算四周一片漆黑，他的内芯总有一缕微弱的光芒值得拯救。但这也是确实是真的。他一直那么在乎救护车，就算是在过去，他认为自己本应燃烧的火种的地方只有一个巨大的空洞，他唯一放不下的还是救护车。这种爱最终帮助他成为了一个更好的人。他的引擎轰隆作响，也不由自主地笑了起来。

“现在好多了。”救护车小声笑道，“说不定我确实让你发掘出了最好的自己。毕竟，有你在身边，我的生活可是得到了极大的改善。”

“是这样吗？”漂移傻笑着回应他，“我怎么不知道。”他们俩今天都袒露了太多过去的遗憾和挣扎。感谢救护车不依不饶的支持，他终于准备好把痛苦先放一放，因为没有什么比跟救护车斗嘴更有趣的了。“我也有重要的事要告诉你！”

“呵嗯……”救护车带着不小的怀疑，看着他露出调皮的笑容。

“在我的充电周期中困扰我的糟糕记忆，和你刚才告诉我的完全一样。”

“你在暴风雨中救我的那晚？这可真是个奇妙的巧合。”

“这不是巧合！这意味着我们的灵光是完全同步的！我们在同一时间分享了相同的记忆！”

“灵光。噗噗！”救护车翻了翻他的光镜。他那气人的回应引起了漂移一阵咯咯的笑声。但救护车就是忍不住。任何有关灵光、能量或与宗教稍许相关的话题总是会让救护车嗤之以鼻。可实际上，漂移怀疑救护车是故意表现得这么过激的，因为他知道漂移觉得这些反应很有趣。漂移喜欢他们富含玩乐性质的针锋相对。

“其实，”救护车将机体重量靠在漂移的一侧，“我想你可能是对的！漂移！我的灵光，它控制住我了。”他一边说着，一边把更多的重量压到漂移身上，把漂移都挤到充电床边缘上去了。他用手挠着漂移的机体侧面的痒痒，那里还保留着一块救护车肩甲做的补丁。漂移爆发出一阵大笑，扭动着身子想逃，结果从充电床上滑了下去，砰的一声砸在了地板上。

救护车也大笑起来，仰面躺倒，伸直机身，摊开四肢地霸占在他们床上。他从充电床边缘往外瞄了一眼，看到漂移还在地板上咯咯直笑。“真不好意思！我的灵光似乎想要占据整个充电床。”

“灵光不是那样运作的，”漂移笑道，“不过，既然我在这里，我不妨快速地祈祷一下。我已经想好祷告词了！”漂移跪在地板上，把胳膊肘支在床沿。“哦，普神，最初的创造者——”

“饶了我吧！”救护车嘟囔着。他不屑地转动着他的光学镜片，脸上却露出了温柔的微笑。

“你一直守护着我们，在漫长的战争岁月里保卫着我们的安全。”当他把机体更多地靠在胳膊肘上时，他的脸上绽开了邪恶的笑容。充电床板开始慢慢地向他那边倾斜。

“嘿！你在干什么？！”救护车开始在床板上打滑。

“感谢你，尽管我们都很固执，”漂移更用力地往下压胳膊肘，让充电床板倾斜得更厉害了，“在我们终于准备好在彼此的臂弯里疗伤的时候，你把我们又牵到了一起。”

“阿门！”最后一句祷告结束，漂移几乎掀翻了床板。救护车惊恐地大叫一声，朝漂移那边滑了过去。漂移笑着，很容易就抓住了救护车，把他拉进一个温暖的拥抱，结果两个机子一起摔到了地板上。

“你真是胡闹！”救护车哈哈笑道。

“可你爱死我的胡闹了。”漂移很享受这种熟悉的感觉。他回想起他第一次有这种感觉的时候，就是那晚帮助受伤的救护车穿过悲惨的战场。救护车令人安芯的重量紧紧贴在身边，救护车的机体随着他的开怀大笑隆隆作响，让漂移的火种感觉如此地轻盈。

“我爱的是你！”救护车用鼻子碰了碰漂移的头雕，漂移几乎融化了。“话虽如此，我可不想在充电床和墙之间的地板上过夜。”

“啊嗯嗯！”漂移发出不高兴的声音，把救护车攥得更紧了。“可是这样好舒服。”

“如果你想要舒服，只管开口就好了。”救护车用一只手轻松地把漂移从地板上捞起来，另一只手撑着墙，然后在有限的空间里挣扎着站了起来。漂移惊讶地叫出了声。他老是忘记救护车那大得荒谬的力量。暴风雨中那晚的记忆闪现在他的脑模块里。他还记得，在救护车修好了自己被地雷炸伤的机体后，他过醒来，在不太清醒的意识中十分后悔错过了被救护车抱在怀里的机会。这种舒适的安全感是他以前从来想象不到的。他蹭了蹭，钻进了医生的怀里。

救护车转身想把漂移放下来，但漂移紧紧地攀附住了救护车。救护车呻吟一声，只好连着怀里心满意足的跑车一起，哐地倒回他们的充电床上。漂移的引擎发出了满足的咕噜咕噜。虽然他并没有真的整夜在暴雨和泥泞中跋涉，但他还是感到筋疲力尽。重温这些记忆比第一次经历更折磨人。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”救护车轻声道，仍旧搂着漂移，心不在焉地在他背上描摹着图案。

“现在撒娇的是谁？”漂移打了个哈欠。他依偎在救护车身边，思考着该如何回应。他依稀记得，当他看着救护车走进暴风雨里时，他有多么渴望留在他身边。另一方面来说，如果现在他真的想要得到某样东西，整个宇宙中也再没有任何事物可以阻拦他。这么多年过去，漂移发生了巨大的变化，连他曾经的名字都不再不适合他了，所以他把名字也改了回去。“我想我没办法给你一个确切的答案。我已经不是以前的我了，你也不是。我当时的确想和你呆在一起，但我那时候有很多问题还没解决。即使那时候你真的问我，我也不知道我是否准备好了给你肯定的答复。”

“说得很有道理。”救护车困地迷迷糊糊地说，“我想这个问题我们可能永远都不会知道答案了。”

“除非你问问小诸葛，他说不定在哪边还藏着几个时空传送手提箱。”

“不！！没门！！”救护车一把抱住漂移，好像他随时都会消失似的。“我不会再放你走了！我们俩历经艰辛好不容易了才走到这一步。只要你还打算忍受我，我就不打算拿我们现在拥有的一切去冒险。”

“我也不打算！”漂移长叹一声，融化在了救护车的怀抱里。他紧紧回抱着他，好让他的火种伴侣放心，让他知道自己哪儿也不去。他静静享受着医生那大型引擎的平稳节奏和他双臂的温暖力量。

当他们的引擎和谐地呜呜作响时，漂移微笑起来。他的高音涡轮增压器与救护车低沉的隆隆声交织在一起。只要他们还拥有彼此，其他的一切都会迎刃而解。自从应补天士之邀开始这趟旅行，他发现了许许多多美好的事物：在浩瀚的宇宙中，在他自己芯中。而就在此时此地，在经历了这么多的彷徨挣扎之后终于和救护车走到了一起，这就是最美好的宝物。

END

原作者后记：

救护车对漂移的昵称是 “孩子”。我总是用解读《卡萨布兰卡》的方式来解读这个昵称。这是属于两个相爱的人之间的东西，即使战争可能使他们分开。

Here's looking at you, kid.


End file.
